Overprotective Obsession
by McCrazy23
Summary: Naruto has an overprotective twin sister. Both are never apart from each other and distant from most. They will always be together, a loving big sister protecting her loving little brother. How far will this relationship go? Mask-less/Strong/Smart Naruto. Overprotective Naruko. Before canon. M for lemons and limes, language, blood and craziness. That should be a category by now.
1. Prologue

**Hello to my fellow followers. It is McCrazy. I know I said I was gonna update until after I finished the first three stories but I didn't not expect so many hits. Shesh. So many incest fans. And I am one of them and prood of it. The chapter I posted was more of a rough draft of sorts. I just needed to write it. Yes there might have been some mistakes but it will be fixed. It will mainly be the same but a tad altered. This chapter will be the prologue and will show how protective and obsessive Naruko is and why Naruto doesn't prank or is not sociable to most if not all villagers. Yes this story will start two years before canon. No time skips except maybe either weeks or some months except in here. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the revised chapter that I put up.**

Naruto has an overprotective twin sister. Both are never apart from each other and distant from most. They will always be together, a loving big sister protecting her loving little brother. How far will this relationship go? Mask-less/Strong/Smart Naruto. Overprotective Naruko. Before canon. M for lemons and limes, language, blood and craziness. That should be a category about now.

Overprotective Obsession

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS BOWL OF REESE'S PUFFS, MY CAR, MY CELLPHONE AND MY LAPTOP. I SADLY DON'T OWN NARUTO. BUT I DO OWN THIS IDEA. SO A KINDA WIN.**

**Kyuubi/Kurama speaking**

_**Kyuubi/Kurama thinking**_

**Jutsu being said**

_Flashback/'thinking'_ ('thinking during flashback')

Prologue

On a cold and dark night, two figures are seen in the darkness in an alleyway. Some days ago, they were both thrown out of the orphanage they were staying in. They are two little kids that are identical except in hair color, hair style and the color in their eyes. The girl has blond pig tails that are dirty and a mess. Her skin is dirty on some parts and she has some bruises around her. Her clothes which consisted of a white shirt with a blue spiral on the front and some black shorts with sandal are all torn and dirty. Her blue eyes showed anger, pain and sadness.

In her arms is her little brother. His hair is red and spiky but it is also dirty and a mess. His skin is the same as hers but with more bruises and cuts. His clothes are also the same. He is crying, his purple eyes showing sadness, pain and confusion. They are Naruko and Naruto Uzumaki, both twins of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. But they don't know that. No one but a few people know that small but at the same time big fact.

Right now Naruko is comforting her brother, trying to calm him down. Even though they are only four years old, Naruko is a bit more mature than her little brother. The two are hidden behind a dumpster, inside a cardboard box as the moon illuminated the village. Naruko looked at the moon as she saw a shadow pass over head then another.

An anbu with silver hair and a mask that depicted a dog looked down for some reason and gasped when he saw two kids in the moon light. He stopped on top of a roof then looked down at them before jumping down. Naruko gasped and held her brother close as Naruto looked at her then the man and gasped also. The anbu knelt down and looked at the kids then gasped seeing their faces. '_Sensei's kids._' He is some of the few that know who these two really are.

"Hey you kids ok?" He asked them. The twins stayed quiet, Naruto sometimes whimpering. "Hey don't worry I won't hurt you. How about I take you someplace safe?" He asked them. They still didn't move or say anything. Inu sighed. "You two can trust me." He said in a sincere voice. "How can we?" Naruko asked softly with some anger hinted in her tone. Inu sighed sadly. '_What happened to them?_' "I work for the Hokage. He can help you also." "Who is the Hokage?" Naruko asked. "A very good and friendly person." Inu said.

Naruko narrowed her eyes as Naruto looked at her. "I can't tell if you are lying but how do we know you are telling the truth? We have been lied to and mistreated a lot." Naruko said. Even though Naruko and Naruto weren't allowed to do much, they still found ways to do things and learn. It wasn't much but at least they can talk like an adult almost and read also. Inu sighed and looked at the sky then at them. "How about I bring him here?" Naruto held Naruko more as Naruko slid back into the box. "So you can hurt us like we have been hurt before?"

Inu narrows his eyes hearing that. "I won't hurt you two and the Hokage won't either. I promise you two on my heart. Ninja's honor." The twins look at each other then at him. "You better not be lying." Naruko said. "I am not. I will bring him and he will take care of you." Inu said before disappearing in a shushin of leaves. The two gasp seeing that.

XXXX

Some minutes later, Inu and a man with white robes and hat with red on it appeared in front of the kids. Naruko gasps again from them appearing out of nowhere making Naruto wake up. The man with the hat leans down seeing them and narrows his eyes. '_I will fire that bitch for kicking these two out and have her tortured.'_ He thought to himself before he smiles softly looking at them.

"Hey you two. Do you want to get out of this box?" The Hokage said. Naruko and Naruto don't answer. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I promise." "How can we be sure?" Naruko asked softly. "You can you two. I don't hurt children. I protect them." The two still aren't sure. "I can give you a place to stay, some food to eat. You guys hungry?" The twins didn't say anything but their stomachs did. They blushed at that.

"Come on. You can eat at my place." The Hokage said with a smile. Naruto whispered in Naruko's ear. "Ok. But don't do anything that can hurt us." "Promise." The kids crawl out and stand up, both still holding on to each other as they look at him. The Hokage bends down and picks them up in his arms. The two twitch from the touch. The Hokage leans over to Inu and whispers "Go and get the owner of the orphanage and bring her to the tower. Make sure she is bound tightly in my office." Inu nods and disappears as the Hokage walks to his mansion.

XXXX

After bringing the kids to his home and having Neko watch over them, the two are eating dinner, even if it almost midnight. Hiruzen told them he will be right back. Let's just say the owner of the orphanage was never seen again by the villagers or the orphans in the orphanage. The twins are eating some chicken wings and some beef with some soup and some juice. They are left overs but they didn't care. They haven't eaten since they were kicked out.

They ate slowly, savoring the food since they were unsure of their next meal. Neko watched them from a chair at the table. She was saddened on how the children looked and acted. She and Inu decided to see if the Hokage can make them their personal body guards until they can defend themselves.

After the kids finished, Neko showed them the bathroom and gave them the essentials (toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, floss, soap, and towel. I know there might be more but those are the main essentials for the bathroom) along with some clothes. The twins washed in the shower then brushed their teeth afterwards. They stepped out and Neko showed them to their room. The twins went to their temporary bed until the Hokage could get them a new home. They held each other and fell asleep hoping their life would get better.

XXXX

Time skip: One year.

The sun rises over the village as the people living there start their day. Naruto and Naruko wake up like they always do around this time of morning. Both are wearing a simple white t-shirt and underwear. They get off the bed and start their routine which consists of shower, brushing teeth, business, then breakfast before heading out into the village. They both wear jump suits that make them stand out since they couldn't afford anything else.

They usually go around the village trying to find something to do, ignoring the glares they get from the villagers. It is always the same. They never really did anything to the twins, especially with the glares they gave out. During the year, Naruto became closed off except for the Hokage, Inu and Neko. Same with Naruko but she spoke more than him. She always stayed by his side as he did with her. Both are never seen apart in the village. However they also met two restaurant owners who don't hate the two and let them into their establishment name Teuchi and Ayame. Even though they only enter when there is no one inside. The twins don't want anyone helping them suffer just because people don't know the difference between the container and the item placed in.

While they walk, their personal guards are watching their every move making sure nothing would happen. Inu and Neko got close to the kids but they never revealed their identities to them. Not because they don't trust them, they don't trust the eyes and ears hidden in Konoha. No matter how good of a shinobi you are, there are always eyes and ears on the lookout for anything and everything.

So far, the twins had no bad encounters. They headed for one of the parks in the village that they knew would be empty to play in. Even though they grew closed, they still acted like children would. Just only by themselves or when with the five they trusted. They make it to the park and their personalities do a complete one-eighty. Naruko goes to the tree in the park and starts counting while Naruto hides. They come here to play games unless someone is already here or they want to eat.

XXXX

Close to sunset.

The twins walk home after leaving Ichiraku's. There was the festival going of the yearly celebration of the fox being defeated and the village saved. The twins avoided that since they didn't want to be near a mass of people. What the twins didn't know is that tonight would be different. They knew today was their birthday but it wasn't happy and they didn't celebrate it. It was just another day for them.

They didn't know that a throng of drunken villagers would be around the corner looking for them. They turned and saw them since the path lead to their apartment. The difference between a sober person and a drunk person is that a sober person knows what they are doing and knows when not to do something unless pressured. A drunk person however…

The mob screamed for their heads as they ran to them. The twins turned and ran away from them heading to the tower. However their path was cut off. Neko and Inu weren't watching since they were both called away earlier for a recon mission. They didn't know it would be bogus. No one was watching the kids. The mob encircled them as the twins were close to one another. They didn't show fear but knew this would happen sooner or later.

One of the men threw a bottle that was half full and it hit Naruto in the head, breaking the bottle and spilling the contents over a now unconscious Naruto. Naruko saw this and inside she snapped. The man that threw the bottle was going to keep tormenting Naruto but a kick to the guy's abdomen stopped him cold. He fell over, throwing up and passed out. The mob seeing this went on the attack. However Naruko wasn't having any of it.

Since the people were drunk, their motor skills weren't up to par and even though they weren't dealing with a shinobi, a pissed off girl has a better chance of attacking and dodging than a drunk person, unless you knew the Drunken Fist. Naruko pushed anyone away from her passed out brother. She punched and kicked anyone that got close in a blind rage. Most of the drunks backed off after seeing ten people on the ground groaning.

Some shinobis heard the commotions and went to check. They saw the mob surrounding Naruko who, for some reason, had her pig tails undone and all standing like they were alive. Kushina would be proud seeing this. They tried to intervene but with Naruko still being blind by anger attacked them also. So far only some genins and chunnin came. Underestimating her and a girl's rage, each went down. It took the Hokage, who came after getting the word from one of the shinobi, and four other shinobis to hold her down.

After the Hokage told some of the anbu that came with him to take the injured to the hospital and arrest the civilians that attacked Naruto and Naruko, Hiruzen personally took the kids with him to the hospital. Right now he and Naruko are in a room with Naruto on the hospital bed connected to machines. Naruko was next to him in a chair holding his hand. "Ji-Ji." Naruko said still looking at her brother. "Can we get some training?" Hiruzen sighed. "If that is what you want then of course." "Can it be Inu-san and Neko-chan?" Naruko asked. "Yes but you know they are busy with other things." "I know." Naruko turned to him. "But please don't send them out together again. Maybe one at a time."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "Is that why they weren't there?" Naruko nodded. "They said they had to leave for a mission." That got Hiruzen suspicious. "I see. Well I will do that from now on. And sorry they were sent out." Hiruzen said but in the back of his mind something wasn't adding up. He never sent both of them out. Not only that but tonight this happened? The civilian population never harmed the twins except in the orphanage. However they were sober, not drunk. '_Could this have been planned?_' He thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened showing Inu. Neko was tired from this stupid mission that led them nowhere. Inu was too but had to report it in. "Here to report Hokage-sama. The recon mission was a bust. We found nothing of value." Inu stated. "Inu I never told you of a recon mission." Inu gasped then scowled. "Who told you?" Hiruzen asked. "It was Hebi but something seemed off." "Hebi? But Hebi is out on a mission that would take a week."

Inu stood still then looked at him. "So it was someone else. But who could it have been?" He thought. "Not sure. But from now on always stay with them." Hiruzen said as Inu turned and saw Naruto on the bed. "What happened?" "A drunken mob attacked them, well they knocked out Naruto and Naruko defended herself and him." Hiruzen turned to Inu. "I want you and Neko to train them both. Always stay with them. I will send one of at a time for missions if the time comes for one. Train them until they can really defend themselves." Hiruzen ordered.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Inu said. "Go home and rest. You must be tired from the bogus mission. Tomorrow can wait. I can watch the kids." Inu nodded then disappeared in a shushin. Hiruzen sighed and turned to see Naruko on the bed cuddling her brother. He chuckled as he sat back. '_No matter what, she will never leave his side._' Hiruzen thought as he looked at the ceiling. It was going to be a long night.

XXXX

Time skip: Three years, the beginning of the academy year.

After that night, Neko and Inu stayed close by with them almost every day. When Naruto woke up he told Hiruzen and his sister about a weird dream dealing with a huge fox. Naruto told them about it, after leaving the hospital. Naruko was wondering about the dream until she saw the look in their Ji-Ji's eyes. She asked him about it. It was hard to keep a secret between these two so he told them, after making them promise not to tell anyone.

After he told them of the Kyuubi attack, Naruko demanded for him to tell them of their parents. He didn't but told them when they mature enough and after Neko and Inu told him personally that they are ready they can know. For the next two and a half years, the twins trained under Neko and Inu. They absorbed everything taught to them. In those two and half years, both of them were now jonin level but without experience it would be hard to tell how they do outside the village.

Afterwards, the two were told everything. Needless to say, their opinion of the villagers lowered. Naruko already knew Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi. She loves her little brother. They do everything together. After that they worked harder until they could go to the academy which they accepted after Hiruzen told them. They didn't work hard so the village could accept them later. They didn't care if they did since nothing could change their minds, especially years of neglect by them. They worked hard to make their parents proud.

Now after five more months of training, they were admitted into the academy. At first things went 'ok' for them as in no one really bothered them but after a while some of the girls there became 'attracted' to the whole grey attitude Naruto had. Some tried to get close but Naruko broke them of that by sending them to the infirmary. Naruko is one girl you don't get mad. Especially if you get close to her brother.

Naruto was the same when some of the guys tried to get in close to his sister. They got the same treatment. Since then no one really bothered to get close to them, not even to befriend them. The only one that did was Iruka. It took him some months but after some talking and taking them out for ramen the twins became close to the man. He never showed mal-intent to them and helped them out when he could.

The other teachers were different since they were like the villagers. But instead of harming them physically which they couldn't do, they tried to cheat them out of their school work. That did not bode well with the twins or the Hokage. They found out when some of the tests and work they turned in said all their answers were wrong which they knew something was up since Neko and Inu taught them a lot. All it took was reduced pay, very reduced and their attitudes changed. Well not really but they didn't pull of anymore stunts.

Every night after the academy and training, the two always cuddled each other. They even kissed each other on the lips not finding anything wrong with it. The only places they are seen at are their home, training ground three, the academy, the Hokage tower and Ichiraku's. They also go to the library and the market but in henge. It is the only way to get anything. Now all they need is to finish academy to kick start their ninja career.

**Well prologue done. It might seem a tad long, abit over three thousand words but it was necessary. The next chapter will be where I started this story and as stated above will be the same except minor changes and will be fixed on most parts. This will be somewhat identical to a story titled Tale of the Kurai Kitsune by ShadowStar91. Very good tale. Go read. But the slight difference other than being twins is that Naruto's team doesn't die but something else happens. Not telling more. Oh and I don't really bash so there won't be any in this fic. Sowy.**

**R&R readers.**

**Laters.**


	2. Curiousity and Teaming up

**Here is the revised chapter one. Not many changes here but some added dialog.**

Overprotective Obsession.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE IDEA OF THIS STORY. NOT NARUTO. AND THIS SANDWICH I AM EATING.**

**Kyuubi/Kurama speaking**

_**Kyuubi/Kurama thinking**_

**Jutsu being said**

_Flashback/'thinking'_ ('thinking during flashback')

Curiosity and Teaming up.

It is a normal afternoon in Konoha. The people are walking about; talking, laughing, normal stuff. In a field are two kids, both identical except one is a girl and the other a boy. Both are ten years old. The girl has blond hair done in pig tails, wearing a black jumpsuit with red and yellow. She has blue eyes and light tan skin. The boy has red hair spiked up, wearing a similar jumpsuit except he has blue and orange were the girl has red and yellow. He has purple eyes and light tan skin with whisker marks on his face.

They are the Uzumaki twins, Naruto and Naruko. Right now they are training like they have for the past five years. They are both orphans since their parents died and they were kicked out of the orphanage they were in since they were born, both being four years old. Naruko is the oldest of them but doesn't really abuse her 'power'. No what she does is protect her little brother from everything.

They have been close since birth and became close since living in the streets. The Hokage gave them a home after learning they were kicked out. He is the only person they trust. There are five others: Teuchi and Ayame from Ichiraku's, Iruka their sensei in the academy and two anbu, Inu and Neko. They started the academy two years back and now they only have five months left.

Right now they are practicing their taijutsu which they altered the academy one and made it their own, mixing it with the one they learned from Neko and Inu. They are doing attacks, defense and dodging. They have been at it since they left the academy. These two are the rookies of the year but Naruto decided to give it to his sister even though she was gonna give it to him.

"Defend." Naruko yelled as Naruto became defensive while Naruko attacked. She hit with fists and kicks as Naruto parried or dodged. Naruto rolled as Naruko went over head. "Defend." Naruto yelled as he threw a punch to her leg which connected. Naruko groaned then twisted in the air and landed gracefully as Naruto kept attacking. Their style dealt with quick strong strikes and quicker dodging and defending.

They went on like this until the sun was close to setting. The two panted as they stood on the field. "Ok that is enough for today Naruto-kun." Naruko said. "Ok nee-chan." Naruto said as they went and grabbed their water bottles. They opened them and drank the water inside. "Let's go home nee-chan." Naruto said as the two walked home.

XXXX

Inside their apartment, it was small. It had a combination kitchen/dining room/living room. Splitting that room is a wall that hides their bedroom with a small bathroom. The two walk in and close the door, Naruko locking it. Naruto goes and opens the fridge. "Hey sis what you want for tonight?" "Let's cook some rice with some chicken and stir-fry."

The twins got the ingredients and began cooking their meal. Afterwards they set their portions on plates and set them on the table with some juice. They broke their chopsticks saying 'Itadakimatsu' and began eating. "So five more months…" "Yeah and we can start our ninja career." Naruko said. "You think they would be proud?" Naruto asked softly. "Yeah they would." Naruko said with a smile she only shows her brother and the four people they trust.

After dinner they wash their dishes then head for their room. It was small but good enough for two people. They didn't need much anyway, just each other. They begin undressing as they walk to the bathroom. Inside was very small; just a sink, a toilet next to it and next to that the shower. The shower could fit two however. They both walk in as Naruko preps the shower.

They both stand a little over four and half feet. Their bodies have almost no baby fat and are toned. Their stomachs show abs but not completely visible. Naruko has C-Cup breasts on her chest. Basically they are identical here too except their privates obviously. Naruto is a bit big for his age but not like an average man's but close. Naruko is shaven since she doesn't have much hair except on her head.

Both of them scrub down each other and wash their hair. They have done this since they were young and don't find it weird or anything. It is normal for them. After the shower they dry off then brush their teeth and do whatever business they do, separate of course. That is one thing they agree on not to do together.

They both go to bed, Naruto wearing boxers and a shirt and Naruko wearing panties and a shirt. They crawl under the sheets and cuddle together. They hate sleeping alone. They kiss each other good night on the lips as they fall asleep, the clock showing ten o clock.

XXXX

Next morning.

The two wake up before the sun rises, around five. They kiss each other good morning as they always do then get dressed in yesterday's clothes. They take a quick bite of leftovers from last night after heating it then head out. They go to the training field three where they always go to train. There they exercise and train their stances for an hour until the sun rises.

Afterwards they head back home. They take their clothes off, shower, brush their teeth, eat some cereal, brush again then get clothed and head to the academy. It is a routine for them since they started the academy. They take the roofs since they don't want the glares of the civilians. Idiots. They knew what is inside of Naruto ever since they found out five years ago after Naruto was knocked unconscious. That day Naruko sent twenty people to the hospital, two being jonin and four being chunnin with some genins for trying to stop the fight.

Ever since then, the civilians left them alone. They still sent them glares but did nothing unless they want to suck food through a straw. That day when Naruto told Naruko and the Hokage of Kyuubi, they demanded to know who their parents were. Before they tried but the Hokage wouldn't tell them since their parents had a lot of enemies. They understood but still wanted to know. When they did learn, their hatred for the villagers rose. They loved Konoha, just not the inhabitants. They couldn't hate their Hokage since their father told him not to tell until they are either chunnin or mature enough. They reached the latter first.

Now they stand in front of the academy ready to start the day. They always came thirty minutes early to talk with their sensei about anything. They walked in and headed for their room. They opened the door and inside saw Iruka working on some papers. He looked up and greeted his students. "Morning sensei." They said. "Morning you two. How you sleep?" "Fine." They said. "And training?" "Also fine." They said again.

"So what are we doing today sensei?" Naruto asked. "Well same as always but today you have the Sex Ed. or did you two forget?" The two slumped. "Oh yeah." They said in a bored tone. "And you know you two can't stay together today." "We know sensei." "Will it be short?" Naruko asked. "It should take an hour like always." The twins slumped. They hated being separated. "Don't worry. After that we will do kunai and shuriken throwing." The two nodded as they went to their seats.

XXXX

Twenty minutes later the rest of the students walk inside. Half the class is mainly civilian students while the rest are from clans. You have two Inuzukas, two Abunares, three Hyuugas, and an Akimichi. The twins sat at the back away from everyone. They weren't really sociable. The class got settled as Iruka took roll call.

After two hours of bor- I mean educational experience, Iruka called up all the boys. He took them out and headed across the class to the room next door. The boys saw all the girls from next door walk in line next to them heading to their class. The boys all went inside and saw all the boys in the class sitting. They each talked to themselves as they all sat in different spots. Naruto went to the top like always. In the other class the same thing was happening. Iruka and the male teacher for that class were in the classroom with the boys and a woman named Anko Mitarashi was in the other.

Naruto and Naruko missed each other. They hated being apart. The lights turn off and a video is played on the TV that is in the center of the classroom by the board. All the boys watch as the video plays. Same is happening in the other classroom but a different video is showing. All the kids have the same reaction, except the twins how are just bored but feel so alone. They don't even register the video until Iruka and Anko yell at them. The male teacher was asleep.

However unbeknownst to Iruka and the teacher, Anko decided to be mischievous and added a second video to the classes. Iruka was watching the boys making sure they watched, even if it might scar them. The video ends but a new one begins. Basically the video the boys watched is now being watched by the girls and vice versa. Iruka didn't notice until halfway when he saw the boys blush and gasp then saw the video. Everyone including the twins had a blush.

XXXX

After that little escapade, the two groups go back to their classes. Everyone was quiet as Iruka wondered why. "Ok I know you don't want to talk about it but any questions?" No one dared to ask anything, making Iruka sweatdrop. "Ok… I wonder if Anko did something." He said that last part to himself.

Eventually the class went back to normal as the day went on. They had boredom then after that more boredom then they did kunai and shuriken throwing. The day at the academy ended as the students left. Naruto and Naruko headed to the Ichiraku's for lunch. "Ayame-chan, Teuchi-oji-san." They called out as they walked into the establishment.

"Hey you two." Ayame said seeing her two favorite people. She looked at them like they were her siblings. "How are you two?" "We are ok. Just regular boring academy." Naruko said. "Like always?" Ayame asked as the two nod. "So what can I get you for today?" "Three bowls of BBQ." They said. Ayame giggled and wrote them down then went to the back. "Uh sis…?" Naruto asked. "Yeah?" "Uh what did they show you in that video?" Naruto asked not looking at her since he was blushing.

Naruko blushed at this. "Uh let's talk about that later." Naruto nodded as Ayame came back out. "You two ok?" "Yeah." They said quickly and nervously. Ayame raised an eyebrow. "Ok… So what you guys doing today?" She asked. The twins sighed in relief as they made a conversation with Ayame. Afterwards their lunch came and they ate.

XXXX

Night time.

After the two trained, both are now home eating dinner. A quiet dinner. They had no idea how to talk about today. Well some has to break the silence. "Ok I think we should talk about today." Naruko brought up. "Uh let's finish dinner first." Naruto said. Naruko nods as they eat their pasta.

After dinner the two are in their bedroom sitting on their bed. "So how was the video you saw?" Naruto asked. "Well it showed us about our bodies and how to take care of them." "Same here." The two looked at each other. "Did you see the video we saw?" "Yeah after they showed the first we saw the second." Naruto said. "Did you?" Naruko nodded.

"So guys do that stuff huh?" Naruko said with a blush. "I didn't know girls could do that. I didn't even know guys do that." "Me too." The twins sit there with a blush. "Well this doesn't change anything between us, right?" Naruto looked at her. "Right." Naruko said. Both had the urge to do something since ever since they saw the second video, Naruko thought of Naruto and Naruto thought of Naruko.

"Do.." They said together making themselves laugh. "Uh do you…" Naruko started. "Want to maybe try that?" She finished. "Well it is normal." Naruto said. "Well yeah. I guess we can do that." "Yeah we can and we already know how we look naked." They blush even though it is a routine to them. "Ok you know what forget it. This doesn't change anything." "Yeah and if you want to do that it is fine." Naruto said. "Same here bro."

**Lemon warning.**

The two sat there for a while. "Well we can't keep thinking about this. It is almost nine which is weird since it is early for us. Let's shower." Naruto said. Naruko agreed as they took off their clothes. They both walked into the bathroom then head for the shower. Naruko turns the knobs as warm water comes down. They both scrub each other as Naruko feels Naruto's dick on her ass. She always felt it but after today she got different ideas in mind.

Naruto blushed feeling his cock on her ass. This sometimes happened and they thought of it as normal but now it was different. The two looked at each other. "It said on the video you can release by touching." Naruko said. Naruto nodded. "So if you want you can." Naruto blushed but nodded as he rubbed his cock. It is about five inches long and two inches thick, big for a ten year old.

"If you want you can do the same." Naruto said. Naruko blushed but nodded and rubbed her pussy and rubbed her breasts. The two went at it for five minutes, both panting abit. "Uh let's get out. Don't want to run up the water bill." Naruko said. They step out turning the water off and dry themselves. They moan when their sensitive parts get brushed by the towel.

They brush their teeth and do their business. Afterwards they sit on the bed, both still naked. "Uh sis do you want to switch?" "What do you mean?" "Well you know." "Oh. Well ok." Naruko goes and touches his cock as it twitches as Naruto touches her pussy making her jump. They giggle a bit as they do what was shown in the video. Naruto rubs her pussy more as Naruko spreads her legs while Naruko grabs his cock and strokes him. They both moan and pant as they keep going, looking at each other.

Naruko strokes more as Naruto is now fingering her with two fingers. "That feels good." Naruko said. "Yes it does." Naruto said. They leaned in and kissed but not like they used to. It was a loving kiss. They kissed for a long time, touching each other still as they separated for air. They panted and moaned as Naruto kept fingering and Naruko kept stroking. "I feel something." Naruto said. "Me too bro." They moan and cum, Naruto's cum landing on her body as her cum gets on his fingers and the bed.

They pant as they look at each other with a smile. "That actually felt good." Naruko nodded in agreement. "Sorry I got that white stuff on you sis." "It's ok. At least it came from you little bro." Naruto giggled. Naruto took his fingers out as Naruko wiped some of the cum off of her body. They both look at the substance each made. For some reason they decided to taste it. "Salty but tastes a bit like ramen." "Yours taste sweet sis." They look at each other.

"You know I wouldn't mind more." Naruko said. "Me too." They smiled then kissed again. "They taste good together." They said. "But can we use our tongues?" Naruto asked. "I don't know. Let's try it." Naruko said. "Together or one at a time?" "Hmm together little bro."

Naruto lies on the bed as Naruko lays on him but her face to his cock. She spreads her legs as she gives his cock a lick. It twitches as Naruto licks her pussy. She shivers as she licks more. Naruto moans and licks more. They pleasure each other as they keep licking. Naruko decides to try something and puts his cock in her mouth then sucks it like a popsicle. Naruto gasps and moans as he licks her pussy harder.

He sees a nub and rubs it. It makes Naruko go wide eyed as she moans and shudders. They lick, suck and rub for a minute more and cum into each other's mouth. Naruto drinks what he can as Naruko does the same. "That felt good." Naruto said. "It did." Naruko added. The twins giggled. "Hey sis?" Naruto asked as he gently opened her pussy. Naruko moaned from that. "Yeah?" "You think my penis goes in here or something?" He asked like if it was a regular question. "I don't know. Want to see?"

"Yeah sure." Naruko turns around as they sit up. They look down as Naruko grabs his cock and positions it. Naruto opens her pussy like before as Naruko puts the head in her hole. She moans as the head touches inside. Naruko moves abit as his dick goes into her more. The twins moan from the friction as Naruto goes deeper in her. Then his dick goes all the way in. Naruko already broke her hymen about two years ago in training.

"It does fit in me and feels good." "It does. A bit tight though. Want to take it out?" Naruko nods as Naruto slowly slides out of her. She moans and grunts abit. "Wait put it back in." Naruto does and slides the half section that was out back in. "You ok?" "It hurts abit. Give me a minute." Naruko said.

Naruto looks at his sister and kisses her. Naruko kisses him back. "Ok do it again." Naruto gently slides out of her making Naruko moan. "That feels good. Slide it back in."

Naruto nods as they look down. They see the head still inside her so he slides back in her. Naruko moans more as Naruto moans gently. "That does feel good. Want to do it over and over?" Naruko nods and moans as they watch Naruto slide himself in and out. The friction feels good for both. "It's like when you were sucking me earlier sis." Naruko nods.

They both keep moaning as Naruto fucks his sister, even though they have no real clue to what they are really doing. Naruto picks up the pace making Naruko moan more. "I'm close to that point again." Naruko said. "Me too." They moan and grunt as they cum together, Naruto filling her. "That feels good and I feel that stuff in me." Naruko said.

They pant as they lie on the bed and kiss again before falling asleep. Unbeknownst to them Kyuubi had played a small role in this. By sending some mixed messages via youki through Naruto, he had them go through with this. _**'I am such an evil bastard. Oh well they won't really hate me for it. Especially if they do it more often.' **_A dark laugh is heard in Naruto's mindscape, unheard of by the red head.

**Lemon end.**

XXXX

Next day, the twins woke up like usual at five and did their routine but with an extra part: they added their new 'activity' from last night during their shower. And like always they would train until the sun rose then headed home to shower, brush, eat, brush again then academy. And like always, it was boring.

After the academy they headed to Ichiraku's for their lunch. They greeted Ayame but her father wasn't there. "Oh he is out shopping." The twins nodded. "So what you wants for today?" "Three bowls of spicy chicken." They said. Ayame nodded and went to cook the dishes. The twins talked for a bit.

Ayame came out abit later with six bowls of ramen and set them in front of the two. "Itadakimatsu." They said as they began eating. "Hey Ayame-chan did they ever teach you the Sex Ed. class in the academy?" Naruko asked. Ayame blushed. "I'm guessing they showed you the class too huh?" They nodded. "I didn't think it would be this early but you have some questions?" Ayame asked. "Well we were wondering about the touching part. Why does it feel good?" Naruko asked. Ayame blushed again. "Well this is something you wouldn't talk about in a restaurant, especially in front of your brother."

The twins look at each other. "Well I don't mind. I don't hide anything from my brother." Naruko said as she ate. Ayame nodded knowing how these two are. "Well it has to do with nerves and brain waves." The two were in a thinking pose. "So these nerves send messages to the brain saying that this feels good?" Naruto asked. Ayame blushed. "Yes but also pain depending on what happens." The two nodded. "I'll be right back."

Ayame went to the back and up the stairs as they twins kept on eating. It was a slow day so they were the only ones there. Ayame came back down with two books. "Here Naruko, this should help." One was on the female anatomy and the other was on sex. Why she brought the second book she had no clue but said what the hell. "You don't have any books for me?" Naruto asked innocently. Ayame giggled nervously. "'_Well I do but not for little kids._' No sorry Naruto. But you can check the bookstore." The twins nodded and finished their lunch then paid.

They said goodbye to Ayame as she waved back and they walked out. '_This was the most awkward talk ever._' She thought with a sigh. The two headed to the bookstore and jumped to an alleyway near it. They henged to look like older versions of themselves but with black hair and brown eyes. They walked in and found other books that are similar to the ones Ayame gave them. They bought three for Naruko and five for Naruto. The cashier at the counter blushed seeing the books. The twins wondered why but said nothing as they paid then walked out.

XXXX

It is now night time as the twins are now at their home in their room reading each book. They found a lot of interesting things. "So that's how babies are made…and we did it like three times." Naruto said. "You don't think?" Naruko asked. "Well this book shows how to do the birth control jutsu which you already did." "True." They had an awkward laugh. "At least now we know what we did and you know what, I am happy it was you bro." "Me too nee-chan. Even if it does say it is forbidden. But I don't care. I love my nee-chan." "And I love my little bro." The two kissed and did the nasty again, this time now knowing more.

XXXX

Time skip: Graduation Day.

The twins are in the classroom with the rest of the class talking waiting for their sensei. They wondered why he was not here but he was probably busy. The twins have gotten even closer, if it was possible, than ever before ever since the Sex Ed. class. They did it almost every day. But they didn't mind or cared. They loved each other. Right now they had passive faces like always when their sensei walked in.

"Morning class." Iruka said. "Morning sensei." The class said. "Today is a special day. It is graduation day." The kids cheered while the twins had small smiles. "The first test is the written test." All groaned as the twins dropped the smiles and became neutral. Iruka passed out the test to everyone. The twins read through it and saw they were easy. "Ok everyone begin and no cheating."

XXXX

After the test the kids are now outside for their kunai and shuriken throwing. It goes in order until Naruko is up. The kids stay quiet knowing if you piss her off, the kunai or shuriken might end up somewhere on you. Naruko threw them all at high speed, all finding their marks. Iruka marked down 10/10 for kunai and 10/10 for shuriken. Naruto was up next and did the same. The boys grumbled, especially the Hyuugas. "Ok next up taijutsu." Iruka said. Everyone paled, the girls hoping not to get Naruko and the boys hoping not to get Naruto.

The girls went first. All did ok. So far a girl from the Inuzuka clan was in the top right now. Now the match between Naruko and a civilian girl named Rika were up. The girls knew Rika was in trouble. The two stood at the center as Rika was nervous. Both are in their stances, Rika in the academy stance and Naruko in what the twins call the Uzumaki stance. (a low kick boxer stance) "Hajime." Iruka said. They went at it but because of Rika's nervousness, Naruko took her down with a roundhouse kick to her side. Rika was thrown out of the ring ending the match.

Iruka sweatdropped. "Ok winner Naruko by two seconds." The girls had their jaws to the floor and were nervous as hell. "Ok now the boys. Girls take a rest." The girls sat in various spots as the boys lined up. It went the same as before, a boy from the Hyuuga clan being in the top at the moment. Now it was Naruto's turn and a civilian boy was his opponent named Leon. They both got in the same stance, Leon in the academy stance and Naruto in the Uzumaki stance except it was mirrored to his sister's. They both could fight left handed or right handed, left being for speed and right being for power.

"Hajime." Iruka said. They both went at it as Naruto hit Leon on the sides with his left fist quickly before a right hook to his face, knocking him out. The boys had the same reaction as the girls prior as Iruka sweatdropped, again. "Winner Naruto by three seconds." The tests went on like this until they had to go back in, the twins coming out on top with Naruto ahead of Naruko by a second with their average times in the fights.

XXXX

Now they are in the classroom doing their third test: henge, kawarimi and bushin. Each of the kids were called in by order. The twins had to wait since they are the last ones because of their last name. "Naruko Uzumaki." Iruka called out. Naruko walked down the steps as they went to a back room behind the class room. "Ok Naruko henge into me." Naruko does the sign and turns into a perfect Iruka. "Good. Now kawarimi." Naruko nodded and kawarimied with a chair that was in the room. "Good. Now bushin." Naruko nodded as she switched back. The twins have practiced this for a long time because of their kage level reserves thanks to their Uzumaki blood. Their chakra control is now basically jonin level thanks to the tree- and water-walking exercises they did for three years when they asked the Hokage for help. She did the sign then made ten bushins. Iruka was impressed. "Very good. You pass. Here is your headband." Iruka handed one to her and she put it on. "Thank you sensei." Naruko and Iruka walk out.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called out. Naruto walked down the steps as Naruko walked up. They exchanged a look and a smile. Naruto went into the room. "Ok Naruto henge into me." Naruto nodded and henged into Iruka. "Good. Now kawarimi." Naruto nodded and kawarimied with an eraser from the board. "Very good. Now bushin." Naruto nodded as he switched back. He did the sign and made twenty of them. Iruka gasped. "Excellent. Naruto you pass. Here is your headband." Iruka handed one to him as Naruto took it and put it on. "Thank you sensei." The two walked out as the twins sit together. "Congratulations you all pass."

The class cheers. "Tomorrow you will come and meet your new jonin senseis. Have a good day everyone." The class walks out as the twins leave through the window. Iruka chuckled. "Those two I probably won't see for a while now. Most I might." He said as the class was empty and he was alone.

XXXX

The twins headed to Ichiraku's to celebrate. Earlier they went to get their IDs done. They walked in and sat at their stools. There were some people there eating. A man with gravity defying hair and a mask covering his face except his right eye. There is another man with black hair and a beard to match with an unlit cancer stick in his mouth and a man with a horrible green jumpsuit and bowl-cut. "Ayame-chan." The twins call out. Ayame walked out. "Hey you two. You came early." "That is because we passed." They said pointing to their hitai-ates. "Congrats. So then what you guys want?" "Three spicy chicken, three pork and three sweet-and-sour beef." The two said.

Ayame wrote it down as the three men looked at them in disbelief. Ayame went to the back. "Tou-san we have a huge order." "You know it is rude to stare." Naruto said as the twins look at the far wall. The men flinch at his tone, too mature for a child his age. The three look at each other then shrug. "Yeah sorry. But never thought someone would order that much food." Kakashi said. "Yeah well it is none of your business anyway." Naruko said in the same tone with a hint of venom in it.

The men flinched again. "Right sorry." It now became quiet, too quiet. Guy couldn't take it. "Yosh it is too quiet and unyouthful. I will now go outside and run around the village a hundred times to get my youthfulness back and you two will come with me. You also need youthfulness." Guy said as he pointed to the twins with fire in his eyes. The twins didn't even move until Naruto turned. "You say something?" Guy faulted as Asuma and Kakashi chuckled.

"How can you two be so cool? Kakashi my eternal rival you didn't influence them did you?" Kakashi looks at him and shakes his head. "Sorry Guy but I never meet these two before." "Actually you have." They said making the three flinch at the sudden voices. "We know you were one of the anbu watching us." Naruto said. Kakashi chuckled. "What are you talking about?" The twins looked at him then pointed to his hair. Kakashi hung his head as Asuma chuckled.

"Well you did keep that hairstyle since you were young." Asuma said. Ayame and Teuchi came out with their orders and set each bowl in front of them. "Dig in guys." The twins nodded and broke their chopsticks. "Itadakimatsu." They began to eat. "It is good to see you Inu." The twins say as they ate. Kakashi sighed then chuckled. "Nothing gets passed you two." "You could have visited." Naruto said. "I know but I was too busy. Besides you two can look out for each other." Kakashi said. "We know but you still could visit us." Naruko said. Kakashi sighed but nodded and apologized.

"So you did influence them Kakashi? Now I challenge you to run around the village on our hands with boulders on our feet and do a hundred laps. If I lose, I will do a thousand more." Guy said in his good guy pose then grabbed Kakashi and ran outside. "Uh what was that about?" Ayame asked. The twins shrug. "You know how Guy is Ayame-san." Asuma pays for his meal. "Later." He then walks out.

The twins sigh as they eat. "I hope we don't get that Guy person." Naruto said. Naruko agreed as the twins ate. "So you guys are gonna be in a team huh?" Ayame asked. The twins nodded. "Let's hope it is someone who won't hold us back." Naruko said. The twins sighed as they started on their fourth bowl. "I remember when you got your first team Ayame." Teuchi said. "To-tou-san." Ayame sputtered out. "You were a kunoichi?" Naruko asked. Ayame nodded and told them of the time she became a ninja before quitting.

XXXX

Next day.

The twins are now heading to the academy, walking down the village streets. They had their jumpsuits on and their hitai-ates on their foreheads. They had neutral faces but inside they were a bit happy. They did their routine like always and are now heading to see who their new teammates would be. They see glares from the civilians but they glared back with a look saying 'try something'. The civilians dared not to do anything since now they are ninjas-in-training, even though beforehand they could kick their asses anyways.

They enter the academy and head for their class room then walk in, seeing all the passing students. They walk up the stairs, ignoring the whispers as they sit in the back. Iruka walks in and tells everyone to quiet down. "Ok everyone listen up. I will now call on the teams." (Teams one through six and eight through ten are unimportant.) "…Team Seven shall be composed of the Uzumaki twins, Kan Inuzuka and your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

**Over five thousand words. All the chapters will be long and I will try to get to the ten thousand words mark per chapter or more soon. Let me know what you guys think. And yes more lemons scenes will be on later. I won't work on it much till after I finish the first three which are Runaway, T.K.G and Back to the Streets. So if you like this read those and review. Not forcing you to, well kinda am. *evil grin* *monkey holler* What? NO Bob I said I will work on it little by little then after the first three are done I will work on it more. *screeching* Yes if you can make them.**

**R&R readers or Bob will get you. Oh and next chapter will be on by tomorrow unless something comes up.**

**Laters.**


	3. The Test

**I have a question…do people read the author notes? I stated that I redid the first chapter then add the prologue. In the part under manage stories you can post a new chapter and switch it around… I altered the first chapter, added the prologue since someone said Naruko didn't show being overprotective then switched them. Yes in emails it would say added chapter two instead of saying the title. But the first chapter of the story is the prologue then the next one is the first chapter. I am not sure how much more that can be confusing but it probably is. Anyways, here is the second chapter being the third if you count the prologue. Oh and two lemons. If you want you can reread the whole thing and check the title. Also someone write saying they understood me. If no one did then idk.**

Overprotective Obsession

Chapter 2

The Test

The twins sat there hearing they are going to be in a team with their old sensei before he either resigned or retired from the anbu and the loud mouth of the class. Speaking of loud mouth… "Iruka-sensei why am I being put with these two?" Kan stood up pointing to them. The two kept stoic faces as his ninken, a puppy with grey fur and blue streaks on the fur named Lightning, barked in approval although both of them didn't want to be with, what the class named them, The Twin Ghosts (someone come up with a better name for me please, unless people like it) since they rarely spoke with anyone minus Iruka when told to speak or answer a question.

Iruka looked at him. "You are paired with them since both of them ranked and scored the highest while you scored and ranked the lowest. We need a good balance in the teams." Kan sat back down as Lightning curled up in a ball on his lap. Everyone minus Iruka and the twins laughed at him until Iruka told them to be quiet with his big head jutsu. Kan wears what looks like a jogging suit which is dark blue in color with streaks of gray and white at the hems and stitches of the clothing. There are some pockets on the legs which is odd for jogging pants. He has two red marks on his face under the eyes looking like fangs which every Inuzuka has. He has black sandals on his feet and his headband around his left shoulder.

Kan looks back at the twins who have blank faces. '_At least they didn't laugh at me. Well do they even laugh?_' He thought before Iruka broke him out of his stupor. "Alright you guys you can go take an hour break then come back here to meet your new instructors." Everyone minus the twins left, Kan going with his older sister and a cousin from his clan.

XXXX

An hour passed by as everyone returned, the twins never moving from their spots. Everyone sat together to get used to their new teammates. Kan sat next to Naruto since Naruko sat at the window seat. For being a loud mouth he was quiet for once. During the hour the twins just ate some snacks and talked with their teacher Iruka. Meanwhile Kakashi was at the memorial stone talking with his past teammates. He decided to come early to meet his old students when he was in anbu. He didn't want to make a bad impression, especially when they knew he was Inu when they saw each other at the ramen stand.

All the jonin were there, even Kakashi but came five minutes late. Hey laziness is very hard to kill, especially when you been at it for a long time. Kakashi called them to the roof as three sat on the floor with their sensei in front of them. "Hello everyone. Let's start with introductions." Kakashi said. "Why don't you do it first since you seem shady with that mask?" Kan spoke. Lightning barked in agreement. "Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My hobbies are plenty. My likes and dislikes are boring. My goal in life? Well you don't need to know that." Kan, Lighting and even the twins sweatdropped. "You can tell us more sensei." Naruto said.

Kakashi shrugged. "Maybe another time. Ok you go." He pointed to Kan. "Well my name is Kan Inuzuka. My partner is Lightning who I love and will never abandon me and I won't to her. My hobbies are training at the compound, messing with my siblings, and running with Lightning. My likes are Lightning, meats, fighting, and learning new things. My dislikes are anyone who looks down on me, messes with Lightning, messes with my family and vegetables. My goal…to be the best taijutsu fighter with Lightning."

Kakashi nodded. "Ok good." He looked at the twins. "I am Naruko Uzumaki." "And I am Naruto Uzumaki." "Our hobbies are training together, spending time together, and finding more ways to improve ourselves. Our likes are ramen, my sibling, the five people we trust, training and relaxing. Our dislikes are anyone who messes with my sibling, anyone who glares at us, not training, and anyone that looks down on us. Our goal is to make our parents proud and surpass them in time." They said, almost monotone.

Kakashi nodded. '_Still the same._' "Alright now that we have that out-of-the-way, tomorrow we will do a test to see how well you can do at being genin." Kan looked confused. "A test? But we already did the genin exam. Why do we have to do this?" He asked. "The genin exam is to see if you have what it takes to be genin. However there is another that solidifies in being one. This test is to see how well you can be a ninja. But be warned; this has a high chance of failure. Out of the teams made today, only three to maybe four will pass." Kakashi said ominously.

That unnerved Kan and put the twins in a thinking pose. "But I have confidence in you guys so don't let me down. Tomorrow meet me at training field three at eight at the bridge. Don't eat breakfast or you will puke." Kakashi said before vanishing in a shushin. "Whoa what was that?" Kan asked. "That is the shushin. Basically it is like teleportation almost." Naruto said. Kan nodded slowly. "Can we learn that?" "Yes but it does take some work. You can ask sensei after we pass the test." Naruko told him. "Ok. So I guess I will go train." "WE will go train together. If we are going to be in a team, we will work together to see how we can perform. No point in being in a team if our teamwork sucks." Naruto said.

Kan nodded at that as Lightning barked in agreement. "So what are you strong at?" Naruto asked. "Well I am strong in taijutsu and with Lightning we are pretty good together." The twins nodded. "How far can Lightning sense with hearing and smell?" Naruko asked. "Well Tsume-sama told me that Lightning can smell anything half a mile away and heard a bit further than that." "And you?" Naruko asked. "I can smell and hear almost the same." Kan said. "So you are good in taijutsu and sensoring. How about ninjutsu?" Naruko asked. "Well Lighting can produce electricity which is rare for a ninken. I don't what my element is."

"Ok so we can find out later. How about genjutsu?" Naruto asked. "Not got at that." Kan admitted. "Ok that is fine. Me I am also good in taijutsu. My ninjutsu is very strong and my chakra control is jonin level. However genjutsu we are the same at. That is where my sister comes in." Naruto started. "My taijutsu is the same as my brother's. My ninjutsu is good but not as good as my little brother. But my genjutsu skills are jonin even though my chakra reserves are very high because of my Uzumaki blood. Same for my brother but he is more of the physical type. I am too but I like using psychological attacks." Naruko said.

"So basically three taijutsu users, me being sensor, Naruto being a ninjutsu user and Naruko being a genjutsu user. Huh? Guess we can balance each other out I guess." "Good deduction Kan. Why not use that in class?" Naruto asked. Kan scratched the back of his head. "Class is boring to me and I can't really stay awake." The twins nodded to that. They looked at a tree across the building. "Sensei why you spying on us?" Naruto asked. Kakashi almost fell from the tree from almost faulting. He then jumped out of it and landed in front. "Can't keep an eye on my new genins?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile.

"You know you could watch us like this instead of being in a tree like a stalker…" Kan said. Multiple sneezes happen in different universes by a girl with pale eyes and dark blue hair hiding either in a bush, tree or building. "Right… Well I will be off and talk with the Hokage." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a shushin again. The three sighed as they got up. "Let's go to training field three and train there." Naruko suggested. The boys nodded as Lightning barked.

XXXX

Night time.

**Lemon warning.**

After training and getting a bite to eat, the twins are now at their apartment. They are both in bed on top of the covers, naked with Naruko on her back and legs spread. Naruto had his head between them as he licked his sister's pussy while rubbing her thighs. Naruko moaned as her little brother pleasured her. "Naru-kun." She moaned his name.

The twins' bodies stayed the same in the five months they discovered the pleasure of sex but to them it was more sensual. It wasn't just for pleasure, they are the closest when they make love to each other. But Naruko's breasts grew to a D-cup since Naruto always played with them when they made love. Except on that time of the month where Naruko's period rolls in. Around this time, Naruko gets 'bitchy' where she is really overprotective of Naruto. Naruto doesn't mind. They have been like this almost all of their lives anyway. Naruto also grew an inch and was a bit thicker.

Naruto licked his sister as he drove his tongue into her love hole. Naruko moaned and arched her back as her little brother ate her out. He rubbed her ass with one hand and rubbed her clit with the other. He always took his time however making her feel good which she loved and hated since it was like teasing her. He has been at it for almost half an hour and couldn't take it as she came for a third time. Naruto greedily slurped it all of her juices.

He then crawled on her and kissed her deeply. Naruko kissed him back sucking on his tongue. "Mmm I love my juices on your tongue." She giggled as Naruto smirked. "Hmm want something else in your pussy sis?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his cock on her entrance making her moan. "Yes fuck your big sister hard." She moaned as he slid into her, his cock rubbing along her walls since it was curved up and not straight.

Naruto looked at her as he fucked her slowly. Naruto moaned gently feeling her lover and little brother inside her moving. He kissed her as he went harder, her breast moving from the movement. Naruko moaned in his mouth as he sat up then grabbed her legs and kept fucking her, her legs spread wide as they looked at their connection. It really turned them on seeing that. It went like this for ten minutes, Naruko have a happy fucked stupid face before he put her legs together and bent them forward. He leaned on them and fucked her faster now.

Naruko was screaming and if the seal wasn't up people would hear, something Naruto doesn't want. Only he should hear her moans and screams of pleasure. Naruto fucked her silly as he looked at her face, a big blush on them making him giggled. "MMMM I'M CUMMING." Naruko moaned as she came, clamping down on Naruto. This made Naruto cum into her like always. He loved giving his sister a creampie.

Naruto panted as did Naruko. He then kissed her deeply before turning her over and putting her on her knees, never taking his cock out. Naruko giggled as her ass is in the air. She sat herself up on her hands as Naruto rubbed her ass. She also grew in this department after a lot fucking in this position and spanking and massaging her. He grabbed her hips as he started to fuck her doggie style. Naruko loved being fucked this way.

Naruto started slow like always so they could go on for a longer time this way. His cum covered cock was sliding in and out of her easily since her pussy is slick also. Her pussy lips became fuller and thicker over time making her more sensitive here. Naruto then slowly speed up his rhythm, spanking her a couple of times. Naruko maybe is harsh to people who treat her brother and herself wrongly but she loved being dominated by him. In the bedroom he was the one in control while outside they looked at each other as equal.

Naruko moaned as her arms gave out from Naruto fucking her fast and hard now. He reached down and rubbed her sensitive pussy making her moan and jump from the touch. Naruto smirked as he reached down and licked her back, pounding into her now as he rubbed her pussy faster. Naruko mewed and purred from the sensations she is feeling. It was roughly twenty minutes in this position until Naruto came again into her while Naruko came Kami knows how many times.

The twins panted as they lay on the bed, Naruto on top of Naruko. Naruto cuddled her as Naruko sighed in content. "You feel good sis?" Naruto asked softly, licking and nibbling her earlobe. "Yes little bro." They rolled to the side as Naruko does the birth control jutsu then cuddle each other tightly.

**Lemon end.**

Naruto looked back and read the clock. "Eleven o clock. We should sleep Naruko-chan. Tomorrow we have to do that test." He told her. Naruko nodded as she turned and kissed him deeply with tongue. He kissed her back just the same as Naruto pulled the covers over themselves. Tomorrow would be a long day.

XXXX

Morning.

The twins did their routine when they woke up but skipped training so they wouldn't be tired for this test. They ate breakfast even though Kakashi said not to. They aren't stupid. They know it is better to fight with a full stomach than an empty one. They hoped Kan did eat also. They made it to the spot where their sensei told them to be at as they stood under one of the arches next to each other.

On time, they saw Kan run up to them with Lightning on his head. "Morning." Kan said. "Morning Kan." The twins said. "Morning Lightning." Lightning barked. "You eat breakfast? Naruko asked. "Yep. Kaa-san would have beaten me if I didn't." The twins nodded to that even if their eyes showed some sadness for a second before becoming neutral. The three kids stood on the bridge waiting for their sensei.

XXXX

Two hours later. Ten o'clock.

All three of the kids are in the training field exercising since Kakashi hasn't come yet. They are running laps at the moment trying to take their minds off things. Suddenly a swirl of leaves appear as Kakashi is standing there making a peace sign and an eye smile. "Yo." He says. The kids glare at him as Lightning is growling. Kakashi sweatdrops.

"What's with the hostility?" He asks. "You are two hours late damn it. Where the hell you been?" Naruko said, her patience gone. She and her brother can be patient but don't like being held up. Naruto just has a tad more control, only my a bit since he looks mad and might blow up. Kan was gonna say something but Naruko beat him to the punch. Kakashi chuckled. "Mah mah calm down. I had a reason but I will tell you after the test." Kakashi said as he walked to the three training logs. The kids followed.

Kakashi turned to them as the kids sat by the logs with Lightning in Kan's lap. "Ok now the test to take to pass is a simple one." Kakashi takes two bells out and shows them. "You will have to fight me to get these two bells. The ones who do pass. The one who doesn't goes back to the academy. Also they are tied up to the post where they will watch me eat lunch in front of them." That unnerved them abit but since they ate, they are alright, for now. However they were thinking about the test.

Kan wanted to get one of the bells but wondered how. The twins wondered why two bells? It doesn't make sense that the teams are composed of three genin when starting off then go to two? No that didn't make sense. There had to be something else. Something hidden.

Kakashi pulled out a clock breaking the kids off their stupor then getting angry. "You had a clock on you the whole time?" Kan asked. Kakashi shrugged it off as he set it down. Before he could speak the three kids glared at him and raised their KI, well Kan's was unfelt but the twins weren't. "Don't ignore the question sensei. Why were you late?" Naruto said lowly. Kakashi sighed. "I will tell you when you pass. Deal?" The kids calmed down but still had their eyes narrowed. "Deal…" They said slowly.

"Good. The timer is set for noon. Come at me with the intent to kill or you won't get the bells." Kakashi said as he started the clock then jumped to a tree in the clearing. The twins disappeared but Kan and Lightning stay where they stood. Kakashi saw this as the twins groaned. "Kan the point of this exercise is to hide in the shadows and attack me when you could." Kakashi said. Kan just stood there. "I will get one of the bells. Let's go Lightning." She barked but knew this was not gonna be easy and probably painful.

The two went forward and started the attack on Kakashi. He reached into his pouch and pulled out an orange book. Kan faulted seeing that then recovered. "A BOOK? What the hell?" Kakashi didn't even look up as he read. Kan got mad as he and Lightning started to attack in tandem. Kakashi dodged or parried everything that was thrown at him. "Very good in taijutsu but you are fighting someone with more experience." Kakashi said, giggling when he read a page in the book.

The small spar went on for ten minutes, the twins wondering if Kan is either, stupid, kinda smart or just plain hotheaded. Naruko had enough as she walked out then headed to the fight. Kakashi saw but not Kan. He dodged an attack that he thought it was meant for him but to Kakashi's surprise, Naruko hit Kan in the head making him fall back. "You idiot. You don't charge in like that. Especially with a jonin." She screamed as she grabbed Kan's leg and dragged him away. "Sorry sensei…" Naruko said as Kakashi just looked on. Lightning followed behind since she knew they would not have lasted.

XXXX

Kakashi is sitting at the base of the tree wondering what the three kids were doing. Suddenly a barrage of kunai headed for him as he moved to dodge but had to grab one and parry a bunch of shuriken that headed for him. He looked down just in time as a hand came out and attempted to grab his leg but he jumped away to the tree. Kakashi gasped when he saw three of the kunai that impacted the tree had explosive tags on them and blew.

Naruto jumped from the ground as he saw the scorch marks and a burnt log. "Damn." He then jumped away as he saw a pair of hands come out of the ground. Kakashi jumped up from the ground then dodged as two drills came at him from his right. The drills turned and headed for him again. Kakashi dodged and kicked one of the drills away. It turned out to be Lightning until it poofed away. "Shadow clone?" Kakashi gasped as another pair of hands came out from the ground. Kakashi went to jump but saw two other drills and a barrage of kunai overhead.

Kakashi smirked as he kawarimied with a log as the hands grabbed nothing, the drills passed through the log and the kunais hit the ground. Kakashi came out of the tree but then dodged some punches from Naruko. Naruto did some handsigns as a blast of wind came out of his mouth and headed for Kakashi. Naruko dodged as did Kakashi but then Kakashi landed just as another pair of hands came out of the ground, this time succeeding as he is grabbed and pulled under. His head stuck out as Naruto came out of the ground, with the two bells. "We win Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded as he came out of the ground like it was nothing. "Good job you three." He said as Naruko and Kan stood next to Naruto. "But this means only two pass." Kakashi told them. "No. It is either all of us or none of us. Besides no team exists consisting of one jonin and two genin sensei." Naruko said. Kakashi nodded. "Well then I guess what is left to say is you pass." The three smirked as Lightning barked in agreement.

"So you guys figured out the real test?" Kakashi asked. "It dealt with teamwork. Besides there is no way a brand new genin can beat an experienced jonin so it had to be all three." Naruto said. "They came up with the plan and it worked pretty well. Sorry I went out on you like that." Kan said with shame. "It is alright. You three can work together well." Lightning barked. "Sorry. You four but you need more practice. I know the twins work together well with each other but now all of you have to work together. There is a phrase that an old friend told me: 'Those who break the rules are trash. Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.' Basically never leave your friends behind, even if you have to break the rules."

The kids took this to heart, especially the twins. They knew what it is like to be abandoned in the past. "Now the reason I was late is to teach you all patience. When out in the village, you might have to wait minutes, hours, or even days before you can pull of the mission. On reconnaissance missions, patience is the biggest role in that kind of mission. A real shinobi has patience and needs it. Going in blind and with rage can and will get you killed. Understood?" The kids nodded at that.

"Good. Now I have to report to the Hokage. Tomorrow meet me at the tower at eight. Don't worry I won't be late." Kakashi reassured. "You better not be…" The three said with a deadpanned look. Kakashi chuckled as he disappeared. The three looked at each other. "I guess we can train then." Naruko said as the boys nodded and trained together.

XXXX

Some hours later the three are eating at Ichiraku's. The twins had their usual while Kan had some beef ramen. Ayame is there talking with them. "Ayame-chan what is the hardest mission you ever did?" Naruko asked. Ayame thought. "Well it was a B-rank mission where me and my team were going to escort someone with lots of money and power. Sadly that was the day I lost one of my teammates and the other was hospitalized. I couldn't take it and quit and worked with father since then." The kids nodded hearing that.

"Have you ever killed Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked. "Yes. The first time was on a C-Rank mission. Some bandits attacked and all three of us had to kill. It scarred us but didn't deter us. It was then some weeks later when the B-Rank happened." Ayame told them. "Sorry if we brought up some bad memories." Naruko said. "It is alright. It is good to talk about it. And when you guys have your first kill, come to me to talk alright?" The three nodded as they ate.

XXXX

Night time.

After the twins left and said goodbye to Kan, Ayame and Teuchi, they went home. They prepared dinner with some left over ramen. Even though they _loved_ ramen, they didn't gorge in it. Their bodies would pay for it so they ate a healthy amount unless it was for celebration of sorts which was rare for them, and also added other foods to their diet. They wondered what their first mission would be for tomorrow though as a shiver went down their spines. (insert evil laugh here)

**Lemon warning.**

After a good dinner and shower, the twins headed to bed. The clock read eight. The two held each other tightly and kissed softly before it became more. Their tongues danced together as their breathing became ragged. They parted as they panted with a smile. Naruko giggled as she got down on the floor and on her knees. Naruto spread his legs as his sister grabbed his already hard cock and stroked it.

"Happy to see me little brother?" The twins giggled as Naruko licked the head gently. Naruto moaned softly as he rubbed her head gently. Naruko licked more, her hands massaging his balls gently while she rubbed the shaft. She couldn't get enough of her little bro. Go figure. Naruko licked more making Naruto moan as his cock is covered in saliva.

Naruko the put the head in her mouth and gently sucked it. Even though she liked it rough on her pussy her brother was the opposite here, except when they went further. Naruko sucked the head softly but with some force, like trying to force his cum out. Naruto moaned as he massaged her head. "Mmm nee-chan." He moaned as Naruko sucked more of the shaft. She kept stroking and massaging the rest as her tongue played with the head.

Naruto loved when his sister teased him. Which is why he does it to her despite her protests. He looked at her as he grabbed her head and gently thrusted in her mouth. "Want to be dominated again sis?" He asked. Naruko nodded as he stood up and gently fucked her mouth. He started slow as her teeth brushed against his skin making him moan and go faster. Naruko blushed red as her little bro fucked her face until he came into her throat making her drink the cum.

Afterwards, Naruto pulled out as Naruko panted looking at him with a look of lust and a gleam of mischievousness. Naruto smirked as he brought her up onto the bed and sat her at the edge as he got onto the floor. He opened her legs and licked at her pussy hard. Naruto groaned as he licked more. "Mmm yeah like that Naruto." He then slowed down and licked gently, flicking at her clit sometimes. That made her gasp and groan. "Don't tease me bro." She hated and liked being teased all together.

Naruto nodded and gently opened her pussy as he kissed the inside before licking some more. Naruko arched her back as he kept licking her sweet spot. He used two fingers and his tongue to enter her domain and ate her out, his tongue and fingers working in conjunction. Naruko moaned as she grabbed his head and pulled on his hair. He then started after about five minutes to do a different rhythm where his tongue and fingers moved opposite, one inside and the others out and vice versa.

Naruko moaned and bucked from the pleasure. She came a couple of times but Naruto kept going wanting more. He knew how to pleasure her since he knew everything about her. Naruto then used three fingers in her as he licked and sucked on her clit, going fast wanting her to orgasm hard. When he would do this hard enough she would actually squirt and scream loudly. It happened quickly as he drank the contents that sprayed out and made sure none of it ended on the floor. Even though he dominated her he worshiped her at the same time. They couldn't and wouldn't be like this with anyone else. Unless they try but they don't want to go down that path…maybe.

Naruto cleaned her pussy clean making Naruko shudder as she lay on the bed. Her eyes are wide since he rarely did that. Naruto climbed on her and kissed her as she registered and kissed him back like a woman who never been kissed before. Naruto giggled as Naruko rolled onto him, kissing him and sucking on his lips. "Mmm you know I should do that more often." He snickered. Naruko blushed.

Naruto kissed her nose gently as they looked at each other. "Want to take over this time?" She bit her lip as she sat up then grabbed his cock and stood it straight. She aligned it onto her entrance then slid the head in before slamming down. She loved doing that as Naruto moaned from that. Naruko giggled as she began to ride him hard. She wasn't gentle here and neither was her brother but they could be when they wanted.

She put her hands on his chest as Naruto grabbed her ass while she rode him. They stared at each other as they made pleasure, the rough sensation riding up their spines every time she moved. "I love my Naruko." "I love my Naruto." They smiled as he thrusted with her as she bounced. They moaned but they never broke their stare. "Can't wait till we are older and have a bigger place so we can have kids running around." Naruko said. "He he you always think of that. We have to wait you know. You think dad left us anything?" Naruto asked. "Hope he left us a huge mansion." They laughed and moaned at that, wondering where they could make love.

Naruko rode Naruto for about thirty minutes, Naruto cumming twice as Naruko came at least ten times. Naruko stopped then turned. "Naruto can up fuck me against the wall?" Naruto spanked her as he stood up and walked her to one of the walls. He put her hands up on them then spanked her again before fucking her harder and faster than she rode him. Naruko screamed in pleasure. "YESSSS. HARDER NARU-KUN." Naruto complied and fucked her faster. Naruko was in heaven or in the fucked stupid world.

Their fluids came down her legs as their skin slapped together. Naruko panted with her tongue out as Naruto grunted. "One more ok sis?" She just nodded dumbly making him spank her again. She yelped which caused her to clamp down and cum making him stop and cum. They lost track of time but did not care. Right now it was bliss, a sister conjoined with her brother and they didn't care. The village shunned Naruto for something out of his control and Naruko for being his sister. What would this add to? Well they don't know that other clans, especially the Hyuugas, are fine with incest since they do it also.

**Lemon end.**

The twins panted as they staggered to the bed. Naruko would be sore in the morning but she didn't care. She just wished she learned some remedy skills for pain from sex but who would show her without being suspicious. They lay on the bed and after Naruko did the bcj they passed out from being tired. The clock read one in the morning.

XXXX

Next morning.

The twins are at the tower with Kan waiting for their sensei. Naruto was holding his sister up since she was still sore. Naruto made an excuse saying she slipped on the floor. Kan accepted that. They had to wait until eight thirty until their sensei came. If Naruko wasn't in pain from pleasure, she would roundhouse his ass. The four and one ninken walked into the tower and into the Hokage's office. There they waited for their first mission which they would soon learn why D-Ranks are feared, well more like annoying and unnecessary even though there is a necessity. Just one the twins won't like.

**And done. About the same amount the words. Hope you enjoyed the lemons and made some lemonade. Now to tell my readers there won't be lemons in all chapters. That would make it boring unless the readers say otherwise. So there will be a lemon every third to fourth chapter, depending on things. Limes aka oral or mini lemons aka quickies might appear more often. This will be smut but have things like fights, some humor, maybe dark humor, good amount of missions and other things people might want. Now if anyone asks, like maybe twenty or more reviews before the next chapter I might do mini-lemons in all chapters. You know like doing it in public or places they might get caught. If you guys want me to be Jiraiya let me know.**

***wall crashes down* What the-? Crap. *Jiraiya pushes me down* "Write tons of reviews people. Smut is the best type of work. This should be and will be one under my power or my name-" Summoning jutsu. *puff of smoke appears as Tsunade is seen with an angry look and naked. "JIRAIYA." "Oh crap. Damn you gaki." *Jiraiya runs being chased by Tsunade thinking he summoned her naked* I thought Bob was bad. *screeching* Yes I know. You like a story line and plot with your smut.**

**Oh and just a thought. I want to keep this Naruto/Naruko but I was thinking of adding Ayame. Thoughts? Let me know. If no one wants to I won't add her. I will write another fanfic that is Naru/Aya with them thinking of themselves as siblings like in canon. He he I am a perverted bastard. I like incest. If you think it is wrong…well why you reading this?**

**To point out I will be working on my other fics more than this one so expect slow updates. Sorry but my first story comes first.**

**R&R readers. Yes Bob I will work on the other stories that have a naked Karui in it. Stop pressuring me.**

**Laters.**


	4. Missions and Teamwork

**Ok I said slow updates but this story I can't stay away from. Damn my pervertedness. Well I got a good amount of reviews and a lot of people pointed out somethings. And it would be best if I kept it a bro/sis relationship. I will make another uzumakicest fic that is Naru/Aya but with her being a real older sister. Not telling how. Oh and I will also do one with Naru/Tayu being twins but with a twist in that. And then after those two I will do a Naru/Kushi fic. And then maybe have Naruko, Ayame, Kushina, Tayuya, Kin, and Karen with Naruto as a huge family incest harem fic. Let me know if you want me to. Now the limes and mini-lemons won't be in this chapter but maybe one or two in the next chapter. So that is what I decided. Sorry to the others but it would be best to keep this story that way. I will do a complete smut story way later. Now in this chapter will be showing more teamwork and lots of D-Rank missions then their first C-Rank and more. And no it won't be the wave arc since this is before canon but I will make a mission with them going there. Maybe if I can come up with something good. And I got a review saying to name them the Twin Shadows. Better than ghosts. Oh and don't taze me bro is fucking funny. XD And someone pointed out I wrote Ken instead of Kan. Oops. I will fix that later. And I might write the line 'Cum at me bro' later on in a chapter… :-)**

**Stats:**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: Ten.**

**Height: Four and a half feet tall.**

**Weight: Eighty pounds.**

**Lover: Naruko**

**Rank: Genin.**

**Taijutsu: Low-Jonin.**

**Ninjutsu: Low-Jonin.**

**Genjutsu: Detect and dispel Chunnin Rank jutsus.**

**Chakra Control: High-Jonin.**

**Affinities: Wind: Strongest and Main Element, Water: High-Chunnin level and Secondary Element, Fire: Low-Chunnin Level and Secondary Element.**

**Experience: None.**

**Traits: Quiet, reserved but strong and attached to his sister. Will protect her with his life. Trusts only a small group of people. Smart and able to figure things out in a jam. Can work in tandem with his sister and anyone that wants to work with him as long as there are no difficulties with said partner. Values teamwork.**

**Main Jutsus: Bushin, Kage Bushin, Shushin, Wind Blast, Water Bullet, Grand Fireball, and Henge. Working on other jutsus.**

**Main Weapons: Kunai, Shuriken, and His Body.**

**Hobbies: Training, Finding ways to improve, Spending time with his sister, Making love to his sister, Cooking.**

**Naruko Uzumaki:**

**Age: Ten**

**Height: Four and a half feet tall**

**Weight: Eighty pounds**

**Lover: Naruto**

**Rank: Genin**

**Taijutsu: Low-Jonin**

**Ninjutsu: High-Chunnin**

**Genjutsu: Mid-Jonin**

**Chakra Control: High-Jonin**

**Affinities: Wind: Strongest and Main Element, Fire: Mid-Chunnin and Secondary Element, Earth: Mid-chunnin and Secondary Element**

**Experience: None**

**Traits: Reserved like her brother but talks more than he does. Attached and overprotective to her brother. Will maim anyone that harms him. Trusts only a small amount of people. Works best with her brother but can also work with anyone else. Smart and knows a lot. Values teamwork.**

**Main Jutsus: Bushin, Kage Bushin, Shushin, Wind Blast, Fire Bullet, Earth Punch, and Henge. Working on other jutsus.**

**Main Weapons: Kunai, Shuriken and Her Body and Mind.**

**Hobbies: Training, Finding ways to improve, Spending time with her brother, Making love to her brother, Cooking, Beating up anyone that tries to harm her brother.**

**Kan Inuzuka**

**Age: Eleven**

**Height: Four feet and eight inches tall**

**Weight: Ninety pounds**

**Partner: Lightning**

**Rank: Genin**

**Taijutsu: Mid-Chunnin**

**Ninjutsu: Low-Chunnin**

**Genjutsu: None**

**Chakra Control: Mid-Chunnin**

**Affinities: Unknown**

**Experience: None**

**Traits: Hot headed and attacks head on when angry or not thinking clearly. Smart when he is either not being lazy or when he is calm. Protective over his ninken. Can work in tandem with her and with a teammate. Knows when to back off. (Basically he can be as smart as Shikamaru but has the laziness of him, the hyper-activeness of canon Naruto and Kiba.)**

**Main Jutsus: Fang Over Fang, Human Beast Clone, Electric Fang Over Fang.**

**Main Weapons: Lightning, Kunai, Shuriken, Soldier Pills and His Body.**

**Hobbies: Training, Eating, Walking Lightning, Hanging with his family, Improving himself and Lightning**

**Kakashi Hatake:**

**All info is secret.**

**Hobbies: Reading His Smut.**

**Goal: Acting Out His Smut.**

**Someone asked about Kan and I put all of this up. If anyone is wondering why the twins are high in jutsus then read the prologue. The ones who have will see that they trained with Inu and Neko for three years between five and eight years old. During that time the brain is still developing so they are basically sponges absorbing everything. Well I wasted over seven hundred words. Hope people are fine with that. And someone didn't like Naruto's hair and eye color because it reminded them of Nagato… hmm… ok well I guess the best way to picture Naruto is red hair but bright not pink more like Kyuubi red and his purple eyes are more purple in color not like the Rinnegan that is lighter and has rings.**

Overprotective Obsession

Chapter 3

Missions and Teamwork

Team Seven is now inside the Hokage's Office waiting for their first mission. Sarutobi hands Kakashi a scroll with the letter D on it then the team heads out. Outside the genin looks at their sensei as he opens it and tells them that they are to paint a fence. Kan sulks while the twins scowl. "Why are chores D-rank missions sensei?" Naruko asks. "Well it is to develop teamwork and to get closer to the villagers." Kakashi says. "Yeah we can do the first part on our own without doing this. The second part…we don't want to do." Naruko said, the second part referring to her and her brother.

Kakashi sighs. "Yes I know but it will be worth it." "Fine for every D-Rank, you teach us something." Naruto said, glancing at Kan. Kakashi nodded. "Fine if that is what it will take. Come on my little genin." The three sighed as Lightning whined as they followed their sensei.

They make it to a house with an average sized yard on the front with a bare fence. "Well we should finish that in less than an hour with us three." Kan said. The twins nodded. "No jutsus or anything else guys." Kakashi said. The twins sigh. "Fine." They said as the housewife comes out and greets them but scowls looking at the twins. The twins just give her a cold glare that would make Kurenai proud. It makes her back off abit.

She tells them she wants the fences in the front yard and backyard painted brown. The group complies and starts at the front. They each pick a section so they can finish quickly and not get in each other's way. As Kan said it took them half an hour. After they finished they went to the back yard. They saw some kids playing inside the house but paid no mind. They made it to the backyard and gasp.

The backyard is almost three times the size of the front. Kan and the twins just stand there in shock. "Come on guys, the faster the better." Kakashi said. The genin sulked but complied. They did the same thing as before but all three took a wall; Kan on one side, Naruto in the center and Naruko on the other. Each wall took another half an hour with having to do three walls it took one and a half hours. In total they spent two hours painting. If this is supposed to develop teamwork, then the definition of teamwork should be changed. Still no complaints.

After leaving the house and giving the report to the Hokage, they headed to a field. There Kakashi taught Kan tree-walking. Since the twins already knew how to do that he just had them do more chakra balancing exercises. It would be better for Kan to catch up to them so they can collaborate some jutsus together. They trained for an hour before they went back to the Hokage mansion. There they got another cho- I mean mission to do. It dealt with gardening. This was going to be a long day…

XXXX

Time Skip: Two weeks.

These two weeks were long for the genin. Yard work, babysitting, painting more fences, gardening, deliveries around the village, even garbage collecting. At least they got more teamwork skills in during the mean time. They completed three to four D-Rank missions each day even Sundays except for one Saturday with a total of forty eight missions. Kan found out his affinities are earth and lightning which is as rare as wind in the Land of Fire.

All three of the kids trained hard, using their free day to combine some jutsus together and collaboration attacks. They even thought up of different strategies. From Naruto and Kan attacking offensively and Naruko using a genjutsu to combining jutsus as a distraction while all three attack from different sides. Kakashi thought it would be a good idea for Naruko to start in the medical arts which Kan suggested Hana Inuzuka who is the daughter of Tsume Inuzuka. She started a day ago after figuring out a training schedule. Since the twins hated being apart, they decided to train at the Inuzuka compound while Naruko worked with Hana.

Now the team is doing another D-Rank mission that has them cleaning up a park after a small party. Their fifty first D-Rank. The kids are grumbling like always as they pick up the trash in the littered park. Kakashi is in a tree reading his porn, giggling as he flipped a page. It only took them half an hour but they finished and dumped the trash in the right bin. "Ok guys let's get another mission." Kakashi said as the kids followed, being super pissed.

XXXX

At the Hokage tower, team seven is waiting for more orders. "Ok you guys we have walking dogs, gardening, babysitting-" "Ji-Ji." The twins say. Sarutobi looks at them. "Yes?" "When can we start our first C-Rank?" Naruko asked. "Whenever your sensei deems you are ready." The three genin glare at Kakashi. He pretends not to notice. "Kakashi-sensei knows we are ready. He trains us after missions. Our teamwork is very good. He probably doesn't want us to leave the village so he can read more…" Naruko says.

Kakashi lowers the book looking at them. "Oh and why say that?" That earns him the 'fire in the eyes, sharp teeth, hair going like crazy with fire in the background' look from Naruko making him drop his book in surprise and fear. You know the look that says 'say the wrong thing and I will castrate you'? Yeah that one. Kakashi sweats. "Well she is right. And they are ready. They already learned tree- and water-walking and leaf balancing and their teamwork is subpar." He said with a tremble.

Sarutobi and Iruka who is there helping out sweatdrop. "Ok…Well then I guess you guys can go on your first C-Rank. Are you three ready?" "We won't know if we stay in the village all our lives Ji-Ji." Naruto said. Sarutobi nodded. "Good point. Ok here is the scroll." He hands the C-Rank scroll to Kakashi as the team walks out.

XXXX

One hour later.

Team Seven is now at the north gate. The mission: An escort to the Land of Tea. The genins took what they needed as the client, an advisor for the Tea Daimyo, is there ready to leave. "Ok guys a defensive formation around the client." Kakashi said. "Hai sensei." The three say as Lightning barks. The three get around the advisor with Naruko leading, Naruto on the right side and Kan on the left side and Lightning on his head. Kakashi is at the back as the group heads forward.

XXXX

The Land of Tea isn't that far but because the advisor doesn't have ninja training they have to walk there and take it easy. The kids are still on alert but talk with the advisor about the place. Kakashi as always has his porn and is giggling away. Then the kids and Kakashi tense and stop making the advisor stop. Lightning growls as she barks to a bush. Some bandits come out each with a weapon, clearly not in the best of shape as they look like they might fall apart.

"Give us your money and we won't hurt you." A man with some muscle said, seeming to be the leader. "Well this was expected." Kan said as the three got closer to the advisor. Kakashi walked to the front. "Leave." Was all he said. "Or what? We out number you and the brats." The bandit said again. "Numbers mean nothing to a shinobi with experience and training. That and…" He gave a hidden signal as the kids did the kage bushin. Kan only had two clones while the twins made five each. "We outnumber you." Kakashi finished.

The bandits just laughed although they are scared. "They are just kids. They can't do anything." The leader said as he told the rest to attack. Kakashi sighed as he took out a kunai and killed the two near him then threw it at a third killing that one. The rest looked at their dead comrades and backed off. "Damn it don't get cold feet. Keep atta-" Was all the leader said before he fell with a kunai between his eyes. The rest gasped and ran off.

Kakashi turned back to the group. The advisor was shaking, common for a civilian. Kan was trembling since he never saw anyone die that way. The twins however… Both didn't shake or anything but their eyes showed fear and at the same time knowing that they too would have to kill soon. Kakashi sighed. '_Kan looks like he might run or quit. The twins are better at keeping their feelings at bay but their eyes say they are also scared but won't run. I will have to make them kill a rabbit or something._'

"You four alright?" The twins nodded, Kan did also but hastily and the advisor looks like he would definitely run. Kakashi made some clones as the kid's clones dispelled. He made his clones clean up. "Ok guys let's keep going. Remember out here anything can happen. Don't falter. I will keep you guys safe." Kakashi said with an eye smile. That made Kan and the advisor feel better as the group started again.

XXXX

It took the better of half a day but the group got the advisor to the Land of Tea. Afterwards they headed home. Kakashi taught them tree-running the week prior and by using that method they make it home in some hours. Kakashi tells them to rest and tomorrow they will do more missions but to meet him around eight at field three. The kids nod as they each go their way. The twins being hungry head to Ichiraku's.

They head inside after walking there and sit at their spots. "Ayame-chan." They call out. Ayame comes out and greets the two. "Hey guys. So how is day?" "It is fine. We went on our first C-Rank." Naruko tells her. "How did it go?" "It went fine. We had to escort an advisor to the Land of Tea. We had a run in with bandits though." Naruto said. "Really? How did it go?" Ayame asked.

"Kakashi-sensei had to kill four of them before the rest ran." Naruko said. "I see. How did you two take it?" The twins look at each other then her. "Well we were terrified. Still are but we know that is normal in the shinobi life. We will have to do that eventually." Naruko told her as Naruto nodded. Ayame nodded slowly. "Well that is normal you two. But remember when you do get your first kill come talk to me ok?" Ayame asked. "Ok." The twins say. "So what can I get you guys?"

XXXX

Next Day.

The team meets up at field three as they wait for their sensei. "Why did we come at this time? We already know he comes two to three hours late." Kan said. The twins nodded and shrugged. Then leaves swirl as Kakashi appears. "Hey kids." Kan and the twins looked stunned. "What?" Kakashi asked scratching his head. "You came on time?" Kan asked. "I don't always come late…" "Yes you do." The three said, Lightning barking in agreement.

Kakashi sweatdrops. "Mah mah anyway I brought you here today for a test." The kids raised their eyebrows. "Test?" Kan asked. "Yep. To see if you can kill." Kakashi said plainly. Kan gasped as the twins twitched. "I need to see if you can kill. If not then you can't be shinobi. The shinobi life is kill or be killed. Your enemy won't hesitate in killing you." Kakashi told them. The kids nod in understanding.

Kakashi does some handsigns and hits the ground. A summoning circle appears as smoke comes out from the center and a table appears. On the table are three cages with adult rabbits inside. "Each of you must take a rabbit and kill it." The genin look at each other then the rabbits. They wonder how to pull this off while Lightning is drooling thinking of rabbit stew or steamed rabbit or… Kan sees drool coming down his face. "Lightning." He exclaims. The rest chuckle as Lightning jumps off and barks an apologetic bark.

Kan wipes the drool from his face. "Well seems like someone likes rabbit." Kakashi says. "You got that right…" Kan said. The kids walk to the cages and open them then take out the rabbits and a kunai. They tremble as they look at the rabbits. Even though the twins are closed off they love animals but know they might have to do this if they run out of food in the future. "Well we have to do this. We don't have to like it however." Naruto said. Naruko and Kan nod at that.

The each take their kunai as they set the rabbits down on the table after Kakashi takes the cages off then plunge the knife into the rabbits. The rabbits make the death rattle noise as they die. The kids look at the blood on their hands and give the most common reaction, they throw up. To the sides of them and not on the table. After getting their stomachs in check, they look at their sensei. "Good job guys. I know it seems harsh but this is the first step that way when you do kill you don't lose control or become an easy target." Kakashi told them.

The kids nod slowly. "Now go to the river and wash up." He tells them. They go to the river and wash off the blood. "That is something I don't think we can get used to." Naruko said. "Yeah but like he said it is a start." Naruto said. "Well we have to do it in order to be shinobi." Kan said. The twins nod as they go back.

XXXX

Team Seven is at the tower waiting for their next mission. They are quiet as they sit in the chairs. Sarutobi looks at them. "You three ok?" The three nod quickly. Sarutobi looks at Kakashi. "I had them kill rabbits. I needed to see if they can kill. They can but they are still human. For now it would be best to get more D-Ranks until the time is right again." Kakashi told him. Sarutobi nodded.

He grabbed a scroll and handed it to Kakashi. The team walks out and after reading the scroll head to their destination. The next five days was quiet of the three. Anyone who saw them wondered why they are quiet. They did all D-Ranks without complaint. They even trained in silence. But during the last day it went normal, somewhat. They are still thinking of that day but they are talkative again and complaining.

XXXX

Now they are back at the tower wanting their next C-Rank. During the last five days, they completed eighteen missions for a total of seventy missions; sixty nine being D. Sarutobi gives them their next C-Rank which deals with picking up a package at the border of the Land of Fire and Land of Wind. They head out of the tower and grab anything important then meet up at the gate.

From there they head out. Using tree running, they make it there in four hours. There they meet a man with the headband of Suna. "You the ones here for the package?" The man spoke. "Hai. We were informed to pick it up here." Kakashi tells them. The man nods and takes out a box and hands it to him. Kakashi takes it as they both salute then walk away.

The group runs back to Konoha, being halfway there, when they jumped to the ground after some kunai are launched at them. The group looks around as they see some bandits come out. "Hand over the box." One said. Kakashi and the genin narrow their eyes. "So you followed us huh? Not smart." Kakashi said as they got into an attack stance.

The bandits smirked as they branded their weapons while the kids took out kunais and Kan took out two soldier pills giving one to Lightning. Her fur turned yellow as the blue streaks became brighter. She jumped on Kan's back as he takes the other pill. He becomes feral as he does the man beast clone. As if on cue, all attack. Kan and Lightning do an Electric Fang Over Fang as the twisters have electricity going through them and hit three bandits, killing two and knocking out one.

The twins use two wind blasts then Naruto uses a grand fireball and adds it to the wind blasts making it bigger. It hits three unlucky bastards and explodes killing them. Kakashi already took down seven and is clashing with an eighth. Naruko hits one with an earth punch while Naruto hits another with a water blast that is encased in lightning thanks to Kan who finished two others with the Electric Fang Over Fang.

All in all the battle was short and quick. Dead bodies on the ground with others unconscious. Kakashi looked at his genin who are at different bushes throwing up. Kakashi chuckles knowing he did that too the first time. '_At least they are human and don't enjoy taking a life._' "You guys alright?" Kakashi asked. Lightning is fine as the genin walked to him and cleaned themselves thanks to a small water jutsu from Naruto. "We are ok." They said.

Kakashi nodded. "Good. Now let's go home." The kids nodded as they went back to Konoha. From there the kids went home as Kakashi gave his report to the Hokage. Sarutobi chuckled hearing the kids threw up. The twins and Kan are at Ichiraku's talking with Ayame about the mission. She consoled them after hearing that. Later they left and headed home even if the sun was still out. They thought it would be best to sleep it off.

XXXX

The twins are now home in bed. They showered and washed their clothes as they cuddled together. They didn't bother doing anything tonight. The trauma of death was too much but Naruto kissed his sister. "We will get through this sis. Just like Ayame-chan said." "I know. But it is still hard." Naruko said softly. "I will be your rock then." Naruko smiled. "And I will be yours." They kissed each other before falling asleep.

XXXX

Next day.

The genin and one ninken are in the village doing another chore/mission trying to get their minds off their first kill. And like before they didn't complain. It went on for another week, doing nineteen this time and a total of ninety missions. Now they are back again for their third C-Rank. Sarutobi hands them a scroll, hoping this time it would be alright but he knew that once outside the village, anything could happen.

XXXX

The team now stands at the gate with Kakashi carrying a scroll. It is a simple delivery to Kumo then head back home. The four jump to the trees and head north to the mountains. They would tree jump for four hours before walking along the path up the mountain. It went well since they made it to the gate. There they were checked by the guards as Kumo protocol. From there the group made it to the Raikage tower and met A the Raikage.

XXXX

The team is now resting in the hotel. Kan and Lightning are asleep while Kakashi is reading his 'bible' by the window. The twins are on the bed, awake still. They are talking to each other in a very hushed tone. "I can't sleep." Naruko whispered. "Me neither. What can we do though?" Naruto asked. "Wish we could have 'fun'. I need my fix Naruto. We haven't had it in weeks."

"I know sis but we can't do anything since our sensei is here and we are in a hotel room." Naruto said. "Guess we have to wait till tomorrow then." Naruko said sadly. Naruto kissed her lips gently as she kissed him back softly. "Just a bit more time alright." Naruto said as the two cuddled.

XXXX

Next morning, the team headed home after the kids had to smack Kakashi for sleeping in. That book can't be that good, can it? Anyway it took half the day but they made it home. Kakashi went to report and the kids went home. The twins went to Ichiraku's and talked with Ayame and ate also. Afterwards they headed to the hot springs since the sun is still out. They needed to relax.

**Very Mini-Lemon (I couldn't stay away. Blame the perverted monkey. Oh and futanari in this one. Don't hate me for it or flame. If you want, skip to next line. This is for us 'normal' people like me. I am a futanari fan.)**

The two enter the hot spring but since it is the female's time only Naruto henged to be identical to his sister but red hair now in pig tails. The two are wearing towels as they head to the back of the springs to a private spot. The spring is still empty but Naruko still does a genjutsu making the mist thicker. The twin girls go to the secluded spot inside a small cavern that is like a hot tub and both sit in it, their towels on the side.

Naruko not wanting to wait grabs her 'sister's' cock and strokes it then sits on Hikari (Naruto's female henge name) and slides her cock inside her pussy. Naruko moans as Hikari rubs Naruko's breasts and nipples. Naruko rides her hard and fast as she moans more. Hikari moans as she pinches her sister's nipples. Naruko pants as her pussy sucks on the cock while she reaches down and rubs Hikari's pussy. Hikari moans never feeling that sensation before as she thrusts into Naruko.

Naruko pants and moans as her pussy massages Hikari's cock while she fingers Hikari's pussy. The twins moan as they pleasure each other by fucking, fingering and rubbing, their skin slapping together. After ten minutes, Naruko can't hold on and cums making Hikari cum into Naruko and out of her pussy. The twins pant as they kiss each other deeply with tongue.

**Very Mini-Lemon end. (Safe to read. Hope you enjoyed.)**

The twins sat in the small pool as they sighed in content. Hikari massaged Naruko's back making her moan in content. Before long the twins get up and leave the hot spring then head home after undoing the genjutsu. No one was the wiser.

XXXX

Next Day. (Writing that is getting annoying now…)

Team Seven is now at the tower for their next mission. It was another C-Rank, which dealt with escorting one of the Fire Daimyo's children. After leaving the tower and grabbing their gear, Team Seven is now at the gate with some paladins and the eldest daughter of the Daimyo, Kirito. After getting acquainted, the group heads out with Kakashi at the rear, Kan in front and the twins at the side.

It went fine for about a mile when they are ambushed by a big group of bandits, thirty in all. Kakashi and the genin get tense as they make some kage bushin, Kakashi making ten, the twins making twenty each and Kan making three with Lightning. The paladins watched as they all attacked.

Kan, Lightning and their clones go and use Fang Over Fang in tandem, seven bandits dying and two other getting maimed. The twins and their clones attack with a lot of combinations of fire and wind jutsus with kunai and shuriken in them killing eleven bandits. Kakashi and his clones take care of the rest with ease. Bandits should find a better line of work…

However they got ready again when two more bandits appeared but each are different. The female is wearing a green dress with black sandals that had medium sized heels. She has blue eyes and black hair with green streaks that is shoulder length with two bangs on the side of her face. The man next to her is over six feet tall, standing a foot taller than the woman. He is wearing a blue shirt with white pants and black sandals. His light brown hair is done in a pony tail that is past shoulder length. On his hands are fingerless gloves with brass knuckles sewed into them.

Kakashi scowled. "So Chie Barashi and Yon Gi. Guessing you two are after Kirito?" The two chuckled. "Yes we are Kakashi-san. Now hand her over and you won't get hurt." Chie said. Kakashi went for his headband. "Sorry but you only have two choices: surrender or die and since I know you are stubborn…" Kakashi uncovered his left eye as his Sharingan went spinning. Chie chuckled as Yon went on the attack.

Kakashi went for Yon but dodged a kunai that went for him. Yon went for Kan first however Kan dodged while the twins prepared to join in. Naruto launched a water ball at Yon hitting him and covering him in water as Naruko started a genjutsu. Kan used a lighting jutsu and shocked Yon but he brushed it off and hit Kan sending him flying.

Kan recovered as Naruko finished a genjutsu while the kids all attacked with a wind jutsu, a fire jutsu and a lightning jutsu and combined before hitting the disoriented Yon. The attack burned and electrocuted Yon, knocking him out from the four attacks on him. Meanwhile Kakashi and Chie are fighting. Both using taijutsu but Chie used more of her feet than hands.

"You never told me why you defected Chie." Kakashi said. "You really want to know?" She asked as she did a roundhouse kick but Kakashi dodged then hit her on the side making her wince. "Yes Chie." Chie panted as she kept up her kicks. "You really want to know? It is because of you." She exclaimed. The kids already tied up Yon as they and the paladins watched the fight. Kirito did also but through the window on the door.

"What did I do?" Kakashi asked as he dodged more kicks and tried to his her, landing a couple. Chie winced and panted looking at him, holding one hand on her side. "You never gave me a chance… always thinking about _her_." She said. Kakashi understood then sighed. "That is the reason?" Chie narrowed her eyes. "Don't ask that like it doesn't fucking matter. No it isn't but it is one of them. Why the hell were you always thinking of her?" She asked with venom in her mouth.

Kakashi closed his eyes. "Because I loved her and it is my fault she died…" Chie shook her head. "It had to be more than that." She started doing handsigns as her right hand became incased with fire. Kakashi grabbed his right wrist with his left hand as electricity was coming out of his hand. "IT HAD TO BE MORE THAN THAT." She screamed at him and ran forward. Kakashi sighed sadly as he ran also.

The sound of flesh being pierced is heard as the paladins and Kirito turn away. The genins watch on as they see Kakashi holding Chie who is now coughing blood from the Chidori going through her. Chie looked up at him. "Was there more to that?" She asked weakly. "Chie you know how much Rin meant to me. I couldn't be with anyone else." Chie nodded. "Sorry... Guess I...should have...stayed. Goodbye...Kakashi-chan." Chie died in Kakashi's arms with a smile.

Kakashi closed her eyes as he looked at the kids. They had worried looks on their faces. Kakashi laid Chie's body down before taking out a scroll and sealing her body in it. "She would want to be buried at Konoha…" Kakashi said softly before going back to the kids. "You guys alright?" Everyone nodded. "Are you alright sensei?" Naruko asked. "I'm fine Naruko." He summoned a clone and had it send Yon and the scroll with Chie's body back to Konoha. The clone nodded as he ran back to the village. The twins summoned more clones to clean up the bodies. "It would be best to rest." Kakashi said as everyone agreed.

XXXX

After resting, the rest of the way went without problems. Kirito and the paladins made it to the Daimyo's home without injury. They stayed after the Daimyo gave them a chance to rest for a day. The night went normal even though the twins couldn't get their fix. They would have to fix that little problem soon…

XXXX

It took less than half a day but the group made it back to Konoha. They went and gave their report to the Hokage, telling everything that transpired. Afterwards the genin left but only Kakashi stayed. "So Kakashi do you think they are ready?" Sarutobi asked. "Yes they are Hokage-sama. Where is it being held this time?" "In four months it will be held in Iwa." Kakashi thought about it. "It would be best to hold off then because of the twins. When will it be next time?" "Next time it will be in Suna." Sarutobi said. "Alright then they will have to wait then. But they are ready. Just not sure if Iwa would be ready for them." Kakashi said as Sarutobi nodded.

**Ok I will leave it off at this point. I have too much on my mind. The signal on my phone is not helping… To start, no flamers on me about the mini-lemon. I have a thing for futanari. But it won't be an occurring thing in this story. But it brings up some questions… Well more like random thoughts. It deals with the first AN. You guys want me to do those stories in the future? If so let me know which except the Naru/Kushi one. That will be last since it is the 'holy grail' as one reader put it. But let me know the rest. I already know how they will go. Also I will write a yuri one shot after this. Uh…Hmm well I guess let me know what you thought of this chappy. Oh and the whole 'doing it in public will happen other times but I will never let them get caught. Not even by Jiraiya.**

***wall crashes* DAMN IT AGAIN? "What do you mean you won't me see them?" BOB ATTACK. *angry loud screeching is heard as Jiraiya runs for his life* Ugh… Anyway I also don't do rape. I would rather do yaoi than that and that I will never do. So no rape scenes. And now I have another suggestion on the nickname. Twin Shadows or Twin Vortices? Pick. Pretty please. Hmm what else? Strictly Naruto/Naruko obvious, Ayame will be paired in another story, yuri one shot afterwards, then Back to the Streets. Anyone reading that? Let me know how I am doing there. Also the second chance story too. And does anyone want me to do futanari? I mean I will but need opinions. Just don't flame. I will rage on you if you do. Not joking there. Oh and if there are any Naruto/Tayuya fans, read Runaway. Favorite pairing ever. Sorry Hinata.**

**Laters.**


	5. More Missions and Tragedy

***papers flying everywhere as phones are going off the hook. People are screaming and yelling in the background. Bob is, well being Bob by running around and hitting people with bananas* Hi readers. Sorry about the random background scene. This is mind when I get a headache and I have a ton of story ideas. Yep… *Bob screeches* And there goes Bob chasing Jiraiya… Oh well. I read all the reviews and I thank you for them. Got some good tips and I will fix the last two chapters soon. I hope. This headache is not helping. The other stories will be put up but when? After I finish the other stories. Working on five of them is bad enough. BttS is the worst at the moment since I typed in soooo many words. Well I am trying to reach twenty thousand words a chapter in every story so yeah. The next story after I finish the first five will be Naru/Aya, a spin off to TKG and one dealing with Naruto dying then coming to life, with a twist. Not telling. Well the last review said about things the twins would learn. Whoever Guest is I thank you. I guess I know how to do the Wave Arc but completely different. A very odd twist. Or huge. Idk. Maybe the next chappy. Idk. The Rasengan they might learn and do some collaboration attacks together. I am just throwing things around right now. *copier explodes* O.o* Well that was random. Ok I guess I could say something happens in this chappy. I will do more chapters with them doing missions before starting around the time canon starts. And no it won't follow canon. I will be throwing them around for different missions. This AU is too long. I will start the chapter now… BOB.**

**Song of the day: Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit.**

Overprotective Obsession

Chapter 4

More Missions and Tragedy.

Time Skip: Six Months.

Team Seven has done over two hundred D-Ranks and over fifty C-Ranks in the last six months. Right now Kakashi, the twins, Izumo and Kotetsu along with Neko who is hidden are now heading to Kumo with one of the elders, Homura. He is inside of a carriage that Kotetsu, Izumo, Kakashi and Naruto are holding. Naruko is at the front as she leads the way. However Kan and Lightning are nowhere to be found. Something the twins or Kakashi don't like talking about. It all started with a simple C-Rank…that was became an A.

XXXX

_Flashback: Three Weeks ago._

_Team Seven got a mission to head to a small nearby town that called for help. It is supposed to be a simple C-Rank that dealt with some bandits ransacking the place. Team Seven already dealt with idiots like them and already have some kills under their belts. They even have gotten some loot and goodies from most that they killed. From money to weapons to random scrolls and other things. Naruto already having some skill in kenjutsu took up two cutlasses after getting them redone. Why bandits can't take care of their weapons will remain a mystery to all._

_Kan found some brass knuckle gloves that have spikes on them and uses them to deal with more devastating blows. He also found some clams for Lightning. Naruko found a bow and arrow that could be used in various ways. Those weapons also had to be redone._

_So far Naruto can apply wind and fire chakra into the swords after getting the metal changed to use chakra. Same for Kan and Lightning but they used electricity on their weapons. Naruko also used wind chakra on her arrows and combining them with explosive notes and fire tipped arrows made them deadlier and faster than before. Kakashi is happy with his bible._

_Right now the team is tree running to the town with determined looks in their eyes. They became very professional since their third C-Rank turned B. The twins even got close to Kan. They saw him as a brother and he became their sixth person on their trust list. They even met other Inuzukas but only hanged and trained with Kan and Lightning. They even found someone more annoying than Kan was back at the academy. His name is Kiba and we will just leave it at that._

_The team makes it to the town in less than three hours then start doing some recon disguised as civilians. So far all they got is that the bandits have left the village some hours ago and were seen in the outskirts at a camp. The team got together to relay the information to each other. Kakashi sent one of his ninja dogs to give the Hokage a message telling him to send some supplies to the town. They then ran to the direction where the bandits were last headed._

_They took to the trees before they stopped near a clearing. They saw the camp with the bandits celebrating. Over forty in all, most drunk as hell though. That made it easier for the team until Kakashi saw two people that made this mission a lot harder. "Damn it. We have a problem." He said softly to his genin. The three kids and ninken look at him. "What is it sensei?" Naruko asks. "The one with the scar is named Rinko and is a taijutsu specialist. The woman though is named Victoria and she specializes in poisons and long range attacks. She is deadlier."_

_Kakashi looks at them. "We will have to wait for back-up. Those two are A-Rank nins and you three aren't ready for them. However with another team we can take them on." Kakashi tells them. The four nod as they go back in watching the bandits. Kakashi summons one of his dogs and sends him to get back-up. The dog nods and runs. However the two A-Rank nins spot the chakra. "Shit." Kakashi says before the team jumps away as Rinko comes into the trees doing a similar attack as Dynamic Entry._

_The four are now in the clearing as Rinko comes down. "Well well, Kakashi of the Sharingan." Rinko says in a southern drawl. The woman chuckles. "Well to think we were being spied on." She says in a voice that screams lust. The team narrows their eyes at them as they see some of the bandits that aren't drunk join the two nins. "So why ransack the town?" Kakashi asked. "To get what we want. What else?" Rinko says._

_Kakashi sighed before lifting his headband and opening his left eye, Sharingan spinning wildly. "So you show it to us already huh?" Rinko got into a stance. "Fine by us." Victoria said as the bandits surrounded them now. "Naruto, Naruko, Kan; take care of the bandits." Kakashi told them. The bandits laugh until there are ten Naruto clones, ten Naruko clones and three Kan and Lightning clones._

_Kan goes first as eight Electric Fang over Fangs are used on the bandits. The Narutos take out their swords and apply chakra then attack. Naruko creates a genjutsu as the clones attack with taijutsu and their arrows. The bandits don't stand a chance as most die while others become in capacitated. Meanwhile Kakashi is fighting with Rinko while dodging attacks coming from Victoria. "Wow double-teaming me huh? I thought you liked fighting alone." Kakashi taunted. Rinko's eyebrow twitched. "Fine you want a fight?" He yelled before he stepped it up again. The two fought; kick for kick and punch for punch. Good thing Kakashi got some 'training' from Guy._

_Victoria went to launch an attack again but moved out of the way when some arrows went her direction. She scowled seeing the genin on her. "Well four-on-one. Touching." She spoke as more arrows went her way before she dodged two attacks coming from Naruto and Kan. Victoria just laughed before breathing out a cloud of poison. The two jumped back as did Lightning before Naruto and Naruko did a Great Breakthrough and dispelled the poison cloud. However Victoria disappeared. The three kids and one ninken went back to back looking around. Their clones been dispelled earlier._

_They then jumped went a shot of poison came from the forest. "She's all the way over there already?" Kan asked as they looked in that direction. The twins made more clones to send that way but were dispelled in an instant. They scowled. "She is good. Seems she has more than her looks down." Naruko said. "Why thank you." Victoria said behind them. They turned then blocked an attack by vines? "What?" The three said before jumping back. "Like my bloodline? I can create anything that deals with plant life." Victoria said with a smirk._

_She tried to whip them again before the twins let out two fire streams from their mouth. Kan hit the ground and made an earth wall behind her to stop her from going anywhere. Victoria was hit full scale. The attack died down as they saw a pile of ashes. They remained cautious however as they jump out of the way again from vines that came out of the floor. The five keep fighting while Kakashi and Rinko keep going with their taijutsu match. Both are panting but Kakashi more than Rinko. That is until…_

"_DYNAMIC ENTRY." Rinko gets kicked hard in the face sending him careening across the ground. Everyone turned and look and snickered at the comical but painful cartwheel. Rinko groaned when his body stopped moving then passed out from the pain. Everyone saw Might Gai, the green beast of Konoha standing there with his green jump suit, his bowl cut hair and super shiny teeth. (Why is it so hard for me to be serious when Guy comes into play?...")_

"_My eternal rival, I came as fast as I could and only got her in thirty minutes beating my last record by five minutes." Guy said with soooo much enthusiasm. Everyone sweatdrops at that. Victoria takes advantage of this and attacks the kids. Kan being closest gets hit by her vine attack on the leg. The twins dodge before Kakashi and Guy come up to her and double-team her then take her out. (That sounded wrong and I made it wrong by accident.)_

_Kan is screaming in pain as they see the left pant leg burned off and the cut around the bottom half of his leg purple and spreading. Victoria chuckles after a small recovery. "Don't bother. My poison will kill him in minutes. Unless you cut off his leg." She said before groaning and passing out. "DO IT." Kan screamed. Everyone looked at him but knew it is the only way to survive. Naruto grabbed one of his cutlasses and lit it up with fire chakra. "You ready?" Naruto asked nervously. "YES. DO IT." Naruto nodded and the sword came down above the knee._

_The sound of the leg being severed was heard by everyone. Kan's leg is now on the ground, slowly being eaten away by the poison until nothing was left, not even bone. Thanks to the fire, the leg was closed up but Kan is still in pain. Naruko pulled out a salve in a jar from her pouch then applied it to the leg. It hurt like hell but now the leg was healing slowly. She then took out some bandages and wrapped up the stump. "That will heal in some time but…" Naruko spoke. "Don't say it. I know I can't lead a shinobi life with only one leg…" Kan said softly as he laid there on the ground._

_Everyone looked down sadly at that as Lightning consoled him. The group looked at one another before Naruto helped Kan up. "Well this mission went south even if we succeeded it." Naruto said softly but with some anger. "Yeah. Let's go home. It would be best to check out at the hospital." Kan said. Kakashi, Guy and Naruko grabbed whatever they could at the camp and took the bandits that were alive with them. It was going to be a long walk home._

_XXXX_

_It took roughly seven hours since Kan wanted to reminisce his time with his two friends. Kan chuckled at himself for thinking that word could be used around these two. But they aren't bad. Just very closed off. They knew they wouldn't be a team anymore but could still be friends._

_Sarutobi became saddened when he got the news. But he didn't break up the team. Kan didn't want that and neither did Kakashi. Even though the twins aren't open with everyone, they are slowly improving in the social department. Not by much thanks to the villagers. So for now, Team Seven is now Team Kakashi with the Twin Shadows. Something Kan mentioned before since these two could hide with the best thanks to the training they got from Kakashi when he was in ANBU and Neko._

_XXXX_

_Later that night the twins are in bed in an embrace but weren't doing anything. They knew things would be different. Their first friend is now a civilian thanks to that poison. But if Naruto didn't cut off his legs they would have lost their first friend around their age. Sure Sarutobi, Kakashi, Neko, Teuchi and Ayame are their friends but they never had anyone in their age group. Now they would see him less. Sure they could see him after missions and on breaks but not having him in the team made them feel a bit hollow._

"_I should have been faster." Naruto said. Naruko looked at him. "How so?" "I could have kawarimied him with a clone. Then this wouldn't have happened." "Naruto we can't predict everything that will happen." Naruko said. Naruto looked at her and gently kissed her. "I know but still…" "I know little bro. We can't do anything else except see him when we can." Naruto nodded before they cuddled more and went to sleep._

_Flashback end._

XXXX

Since then, the twins and their sensei have worked hard to make sure nothing like that ever happened again. Their teamwork skills went up as did their jutsus. They even trained with Guy. For a day. That is something that should be banned… But for the last three weeks since Kan became incapacitated, they went on more C-Ranks than D and got in some Bs. They also visited their friend and went on walks with him and Lightning.

Right now the group headed for Kumo. It was going to be a long walk since the carriage couldn't be used in the trees. That and Homura's bones acted up on him. Bad excuse but no one called him out on it. Hell Kakashi can make up a better one…well depends on the situation. Anyway so far they ran at a good pace so Homura was alright in the carriage. It was a quiet run and had no trouble so far. They knew thinks could change in a heartbeat however.

XXXX

It took the better part of the day but they made it to Kumo after only getting one break. No one complained…openly. Inside was another matter. Kakashi and the twins went to the hotel while Homura, Neko, Izumo and Kotetsu went to meet the Raikage for political talk. "So what do you two want to do?" Kakashi asked. The twins look at him. _'A lot of things that would put Icha Icha to shame._' They thought together. "Can we look around the village?" Naruko asked. Kakashi thought about it.

"Sure but we can't train or anything." The twins nodded. The three left the hotel and walked around. It is basically almost the same as any village, except the people, the structures, and the surroundings were completely different. The twins went and bought some snacks for them and Kakashi who is reading his book and ignoring the looks he was getting from some of the female villagers and kunoichis. But the glares are stronger here than Konoha. Kakashi sweated.

The twins noticed. "You want to be put under a genjutsu or something sensei? Or maybe change the book cover." Naruko asked. "No, no I am fine." Kakashi said. Naruko shrugs before they reach a training field. The three sweatdrop. "Guess we can't stay away from training…" Naruto said. They sighed before they noticed four people there. All four had swords, one man having seven swords and white cornrows, a girl with a tanto, light fair skin and blond hair, another girl with a long sword, dark skin and red hair, and a boy with a long sword, dark skin and white hair. The three with single swords were sparing together while the man watched.

The man turned and smiled seeing Team Kakashi there. That smiled unnerved the three for some reason. "Well looks like we have little nine in our village. To what brings you to our humble abode?" (I am not gonna have him rap. It is impossible for me, especially when it is bad rapping. Sorry guys. Just pretend…) The three wondered what he was doing but shrugged then wondered who little nine is. The man chuckled as he walked to them, the three stopping their spar.

"Sorry we are just visiting and wandered here by accident." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Nah it is fine. Name's Killer B. And who might you be?" B said pointing to the kids. "I am Naruko Uzumaki and this is my little bro Naruto." Naruko said. "Well pleased to meet you. So you are little nine huh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow then looked around. "Are you like me?" He asked. B nodded making the three go wide eyed. "Yep. I hold the eight tails in me." B said.

"Hey sensei who are they?" The boy asked as the three walked up to them. B turned. "Oh these three? Just Konoha-nins here for political talk." "Well not us, just one of the elders from Konoha. We are more like the security detail." Kakashi told them. The four nodded. "So who are you?" The red head asked. Kakashi chuckled. "I am Kakashi Hatake and these two are my genin Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki." The twins greeted them in a polite manner. "Name's Karui." "I'm Omoi." "And my name is Samui."

Omoi noticed Naruto's cutlasses. "So you a swordsman huh?" Naruto nodded. "Want to test your skill against us?" Omoi asked. Karui smacked him over the head. "Idiot. You don't ask a question like that." "Ow…you don't have to hit so hard." Omoi rubbed his head. "Calm down you two. You are being uncool." Samui said in a calm but cold manner. "Sorry." The two said. The others sweatdropped at the display while B shrugged. "Well it would be nice to see. Say want to have a spar with me?" B said looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked at him and eyed his seven swords. "Uh well we didn't want to train but it would be alright. Well you ok with it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto turns to him. Kakashi shrugged. "Well a small spar would be fine. Just nothing big." Naruto nodded then looked at B. "Ok a small spar it is." The two walked to the center, making the sign to start the spar then branded their swords, Naruto holding both of his swords and B holding two.

"Hajime." Kakashi called out as they went at it. The two clashed but Naruto was unmatched in strength so he went with speed. Naruto feigned as he dashed backwards making B go forward before he jumped back then the two went at it again. "You are very strong B-san." "So are you little nine." Naruto smirked before disappearing then slashed at the side. B saw and blocked the attack then went in on his own attack. Naruto blocked that one but was pushed back. He disappeared again, B smirking as he blocked another attack from behind.

"Fast little man. Guess I have to step it up abit." B said as he disappeared. Naruto gasped before he blocked an attack from the side with both swords. His feet dragged on the ground before he disappeared. B did also before sparks started to be seen by the rest. "He's fast I'll give him that." Omoi said, the girls agreeing. "He is just playing around. He doesn't really have anyone else other than Neko to spar with." Naruko stated. More clashes are heard until everyone saw them fighting with one sword, the other behind them.

"Attacking with one hand behind the back. He does realize B-sensei is stronger though right?" Karui asked. "He does. He is testing himself." Kakashi said. The three nodded as Naruko just watched on, a small smile on her lips and a hint of lust in her eyes but no one saw behind her stone demeanor. The clash kept going until ten minutes passed and they stopped. Both panted but Naruto did more than B. "You are very good Naruto. No one went this far with me without passing out yet." B said in seriousness. Naruto smiled. "Well I have two senseis in my life that helped me and nee-chan when we were younger." B nodded to that before doing the sign ending the match.

They two wiped their eye brows before putting their swords away. "I don't about you but I am famished. I could go for a really big sandwich." B said. Naruto nodded as the others sweatdropped, more Kakashi and Naruko than the three. "Yeah I guess we can go eat. What is the best place here?" Kakashi asked before B and Team Samui lead them to a restaurant.

XXXX

Night time.

**Lime warning.**

Naruto and Naruko are now in the hotel shower of their room. Both are in the tub washing each other down. "That spar was good Naruto." "Thanks nee-chan." Naruto said before they kissed. "It got me hot." Naruko said biting her lip. "Really? Want me to do anything?" Naruko shook her head. "More like I want to do something to you." Naruto smirked before standing up. Naruko already placed a genjutsu on the room as she took his cock and started to stroke the hard meat.

Naruto moaned as Naruko stroked his cock. He rubbed her head as she licked his. Naruto shivered before Naruko put the head in her mouth and started to suck him. He held onto her head as Naruko bobbed on his member. She sucked half and stroked the rest, using her other hand to massage his balls. Naruto moaned more as his hips started to move on their own. Naruko smirked before she let go and let him fuck her face.

Naruto looked down at her and smirked seeing his big sister suck his cock. He held her head as they looked at each other, Naruto's dick sliding in and out of Naruko's mouth. It was an erotic sight. Naruto then grabbed more of her head as he moved his hips faster, Naruko moaning as she held onto his hips. She sucked and blew out in time with Naruto's movements. Naruto couldn't take it and put all of his cock in her mouth and came, Naruto happily drinking the milk.

**Lime end.**

Naruto slid out of Naruko's mouth as she drank everything. "Mmm little brother's milk tastes great." Naruto giggled before they finished up then got out and dried themselves. They walked out to see Kakashi out cold with his bible on his face. They weren't sure if he was faking or not. The twins go to bed and go to sleep, cuddling each other with a smile on their faces.

XXXX

The group stayed in Kumo for three days before everything was finished. The twins would rather not know about what they talked about nor would they even be able to. Politics; something they hoped to never get into. Right now all of them headed down the mountain after they said goodbye to B and the others. They meet Yugito and she and Naruko hit it off pretty well. Both were surprised to know that she is like Naruto also but didn't really hate the world but she wasn't closed off either.

The group made it home also in the same amount of time back to Konoha. Some bandits tried to intervene but after the twins made over a hundred shadow clones they ran off with their tails between their legs. When they arrived, the twins split up from them as the rest went to make a report. They headed to the Inuzuka compound to hang out with Kan and Lightning.

From there the four headed to Ichiraku's to eat. Lightning on Naruko's head as the three talked. Kan has to use crutches even though he has a wooden leg now. It wasn't comfortable. The three kids were talking away, each with a smile on their faces talking about what they did. The villagers nearby saw them and gasped seeing them smile. The twins smiling was a _very_ rare occurrence and they rarely showed that smile to anyone. Usually the twins always have that neutral look on their faces unless they are glaring although that dropped also.

Some if not most of the villagers wondered about the twins. Maybe it was their faults they became closed to others. They could never know though since, well…Naruko scared the hell out them. One village glared at them. The kids saw and ignored them until the guy said the word demons. The three turned to him. Lightning growled as Kan glared. But the strongest and most felt came from the twins; more so from Naruko. Her pig tails became undone and became 'alive' and made into nine 'tails'.

That did it as the guy dropped to the floor in fear before Naruto grabbed Naruko and the three walked away, Naruko slowly calming down. The guy grabbed his heart as he panted from seeing that. Some people forget that those two can put fear by just a look. The other villagers shook their heads before going back to what they were doing. The three kids and ninken made it to Ichiraku's to talk more there and ignore the looks.

**Sorry if this seems short. I'm still bleh. Don't worry though. Next chapter will have what I call the MEGA-LEMON. What will it contain? Well let's just say it will hold you** **fellow perverts for at least three more chapters after that. I won't start around the time the canon starts until maybe four, five more chapters. I won't do a big time skip. It would make it boring. Don't worry I will add some recon missions, protection and assassination? WHAT?** **Yes the kids will do some assassinating. O.o Scary. *screeching* It's a good thing you can't talk or that would have given away too much damn it. One thing? Well fine. I will add a toy scene in the lemon and no Naruko won't use it on Naruto unless you want him to henge into a girl and have Naruko fuck Hikari. That is all I will give. After this I will work on Runaway then TKG then Second Chance. Wonder if there are any INFAMOUS fans out there? Oh and any dark Hinata fans here? I want to do a story with Dark Naruto and her with a massive harem. And I might do some stories to put up in Literorica. Well I do but don't know when. Oh and I made some accounts and need help in AFF and wattpad. Please someone help me put up stories there. I am so confused. Oh and I made an account too. Alright that is it for this. Enjoy and stuff.**


	6. Missions and Fun time

**Well I didn't get many reviews as I wanted. Guess no one wants the mega-lemon. *Bob screeches* "You better do it." *Jiraiya screams with Bob making me sweatdrop* Did I say I wasn't going to do it?... *silence* Exactly. Now I will do two missions before the mega-lemon. I will try to make it at least five thousand words? Maybe… Then after the mega-lemon another mission. Well I will speak more at the second AU at the end. Onto the chappy.**

**Songs of the day: Internet Friends by Knife Party, There and Back by Wolfgang Gartner, Stay The Night by ZEDD ft. Hailey Williams, Terror Squad by Zomboy, and Stigma by Noisia.**

Overprotective Obsession.

Chapter 5

Missions and Fun Time

Time Skip: A week after the twins turn eleven.

Life for the twins went normal though last week was interesting for them. It was their birthday but they never celebrate it since it is also the day Kyuubi attacked, even if he was being controlled. They usually stay home and just play games well until they discovered the joy of love making. But that day was different…

_Flashback. Birthday._

_It is midday as the village has set up for the festivities of today. People going around celebrating the day the village was saved and also mourning their Yondaime. However two kids stayed home and locked the place heavily for a couple reasons. One: They didn't want to celebrate a day where their parents died and became hated for something they had no control over. Two: Kyuubi or Kurama is basically a friend to them now though Naruto and Kurama rarely talk even though Kurama has taken a liking to the two since they aren't weak and respect him. Three: Well that is simple. They are in their bedroom making a 'mess'._

_However it was cut short when there was a knock at the door. They ignored it when Naruko was on the wall on her back and legs spread as Naruto used her to try to break it down. They stopped by the third knock. The twins sighed as they separated and panted before they got dressed in an oversized shirt and some shorts. Naruto went to the front door and opened it after checking who it was and taking down the security seal._

_Naruto was surprised when he saw Kakashi, Kan, Lightning, Ayame, Teuchi, Iruka and the Hokage along with Neko. "Happy Birthday Naruto." Naruto just stood there in shock. The adults were saddened by this since the twins never celebrated their birthday. Kan was confused. "You ok Naruto?" He asked. Naruto stood there until Naruko came up behind him. "Hey guys. Bro you ok?" She asked with a worried tone. "We are here to celebrate your birthday." Kan said. Now Naruko understood. "Re-really?" Naruko asked as tears threatened to fall. Kan was really confused but Kakashi decided to change the subject. "Uh why you two sweaty?"_

_That broke them out of their stupor. "Sorry we were exercising." Naruto said. "Uh let us shower." Naruko said before they closed their door and ran to the shower. Kan was really, really confused now. "It's like they never celebrated a birthday before." The adults sighed. "That's because they never have. It's complicated." Kakashi says. Kan looks at him with a questioning look._

_Inside the shower the twins showered but at the same time cried. No one ever wanted to celebrate their birthday before. The two smiled as they finished up then got out and dressed. Naruto wore a regular blue shirt and black shorts with some blue sandals. Naruko wore a red dress with black sandals. Naruto had his hair spiked up like always and Naruko had her pig tails._

_Afterwards the two opened the door again and hugged them all, being careful not to drop the cake Iruka brought and make sure Kan didn't fall. Everyone smiled even though Kan was still confused but decided for them to tell him later. They all went inside and set down the cake and presents, after the twins cleaned up their small mess. They had clones clean up the room and make sure it didn't reek of sex. That would have been bad._

_Everyone celebrated their day. The twins got clothes, weapons, utensils for the kitchen and some ingredients to cook almost anything, some movies, a TV that was set up in their small living room, and some scrolls that had C and B-rank jutsus. The guys moved some things around and set the TV up in a corner across the couch next to the small kitchen. The whole apartment was small but big enough for them. All the cabinets became full of food and utensils and the fridge also. It was a good day for the twins._

_They left early though since they had other things to do but it was fine for the twins. It was the best day of their lives, well that and the Sex Ed. class. The twins sat on their couch as they held each other and watched TV on their new flat-screen. It was roughly 32" but just the right size for them. They watched movies until they pass out on the couch._

_Flashback end._

The twins will cherish that moment forever even if they might never get another. Right now though they are the gates with Kakashi ready to leave. It was their first A-Rank mission that is actually an A-Rank. It was to go and assassinate a cart vendor that actually stole from Konoha some weeks ago. The info leaked out when said man sold some information to the wrong person who was part of Konoha's spy network. However the man was crafty.

The three took off in the streets and headed for the trees, hopping from each branch. The man right now is in a village near Iwa so they had to be extra careful on this one. It took roughly six hours with no breaks but they eventually make it to the village. Only they hit a snag. At the village right now is a convention of sorts and full of carts. The three scowled but they knew it was going to be reconnaissance first. They henged into civilians and walked around, the twins pretending to be a married couple, even though they did act that way a lot sometimes. Kakashi became a tourist looking around.

They never asked questions, just listened in to conversations but kept in touch with radio contact. So far they found nothing but bought some items of use for later. So far they counted over two hundred carts in the village. "Wonder what they are celebrating." Naruto wondered but it was heard by Naruko and Kakashi. "Not sure. I still haven't found anything useful." Kakashi said in a whisper. "Same here." Naruko also whispered. The twins held onto each other as they checked each cart. The only description they got was the man has black hair that is shoulder length, a mole on his nose and a short pointed goatee. The cart had blue cloth on it where the items are placed but the man was known to change his looks.

It took half the day before the three met up together. "No luck?" Kakashi asked. The twins shook their heads but never broke their henge. "Might be best to call it a day and start again tomorrow. Let's find a hotel and stay there." The twins nodded and went to find a hotel. They got two rooms so they didn't become suspicious. Kakashi got a room on the third floor while the twins got one on the fourth floor. They still kept in contact however.

Inside their room the twins laid in bed conjoined at the hips but didn't do anything. They needed their rest and be awake for tomorrow. Kakashi was reading his porn before passing out with drool coming out of his mouth and the book on his face.

XXXX

In the morning, the three set out and went back to their search being henged as yesterday. So far no luck until the twins overheard a conversation near one of the carts. Adding chakra to their ears they listened into the conversation as they looked over some items. "You have it?" A woman at the stand asked the owner of the cart. The man pretended to look for something in the cart before handing her a scroll, discretely of course. The woman handed him some cash before walking away. "Leader this is Red Fox we found the man. Look for a woman with a yellow dress and white long hair. She has a scroll." Naruto said in his headset before the two walked to the man and his cart.

They checked his items as Naruko nicked the man with a senbon dipped in poison they got from Victoria after being interrogated. It did two things: it acted as a numbing agent so he wouldn't detect it. The poison went through his system before reaching his brain and slowly killing him. It would take an hour before the effect took place. The couple bought some items before they walked away.

They met up with Kakashi on a nearby roof with the woman on the ground next to him unconscious. They kept an eye on the guy as he made more sales and trade-offs. Each person that bought off of him was captured and the items recovered. Each item was a scroll with valuable information about either the village or jutsus. They weren't sure how much more information was out there but it was troubling.

Soon though the man started to feel the effects. He pushed his cart out of the way as he made his way into an alley but couldn't do more before dying. The team moved in and sealed the cart into a scroll, searched the guy then went back to the roof. Kakashi made a discovery though. Turns out the man was an ex-shinobi from Konoha who was banished. They took his ID then after grabbing all the bodies left the village quickly.

XXXX

They made it to Konoha in around six hours also. From there the group went to the Hokage and told him everything. "This is troubling. At least we have plenty of information from Konoha but not all since he was doing this for who knows how long." The Hokage said as he smoked his pipe. "At least we have the people you nabbed in Ibiki's hands now so we should get more. Well for now I say congrats to you three for doing this with no trouble." "Thank you Hokage-sama." The three said. Hiruzen nodded as the three were paid. "Tomorrow come for another mission assignment. For now you are dismissed." Hiruzen said as the three saluted and shushined out.

XXXX

Next Day.

It is midday as Team Kakashi is now at the gate for a B-Rank mission. It is an escort mission to the Fire Daimyo's palace for a couple of advisors of his. Along with them is Team Nine. The twins really didn't want to be around Guy and now he has a mini-me with him. The two are being over-energetic as the two other genins with him are just the same as the twins. Both of them wondered why they are in the same team with their sensei and student.

"Ok guys get in a defensive formation. Neji and the twins take the front, Ten-Ten and Lee take the sides, me and Guy will take the rear." Kakashi barked out. Everyone got into formation before the group headed out. They ran along the road at a civilian pace, no one saying anything. The twins already made enough clones to scout ahead but everyone stopped when the twins felt their clones being taken out along with some bandits hiding also being taken out. Neji saw themselves being surrounded. "Seems like this was going to happen. Guys defensive stances. We are surrounded." Naruko called out.

Everyone did before fifty bandits jumped out all with weapons of sorts. "Give up, you all are surrounded." One called out. The twins sighed. "They always forget numbers don't matter." Naruto said before he added wind and fire chakra to his swords. Naruko got her arrows ready. The senseis stayed behind before the bandits moved quickly though it was in vain. Naruto moved forward cutting down the ones near him while Naruko shot her arrows at a fast speed hitting either the bandits in the head or heart. Team nine took down some of the stragglers but didn't kill them unlike the twins. In all thirty died while the rest were knocked unconscious.

The twins looted each making the others minus Kakashi wonder why. "Hey why are you doing that? That is most unyouthful." Lee asked. The twins look at him. "We are ninja. We do it to survive. Besides we find some pretty good stuff." Naruto said. So far they found money, weapons that were useful to them, scrolls and other things. "You guys search too. You never know what you might find." Naruko said. The three look at one another. Ten-Ten goes and grabs some weapons that aren't too damaged and grabs some money also. Neji just stays put. Lee…is Lee. He keeps talking about it being unyouthful making the rest sweatdrop and sigh while Guy goes and smacks him.

"Lee they are right. We are ninjas now and even if it is unyouthful it is good survival skill." Guy said in his good guy pose. Lee had anime tears. "Sorry Guy-sensei I never knew this was a lesson. I will now do the rest of the mission on my hands." Lee declared. "Good Lee." "Guy-sensei." "Lee." The two went into a hug causing the Sunset Genjutsu. Everyone had wide eyes and dropped yaws, not being able to turn away. "Someone do something." Naruko said. Naruto was going to before he blocked an attack. "Shit another. Hey senseis we have more trouble." Naruto called out.

That caused the two to break the hug and jutsu as Kakashi jumped in and kicked the man back. The man fell backwards as Guy and Kakashi stood next to each other watching the man. The rest let out a breath as Lee got next to Guy. The man stood up with a grin. "Well seems like the help was useless. Had over the advisors and I will let you go." The man declared. "You really think that we will let you?" Kakashi asked as he went on the attack first.

The man smirked and blocked his kunai slash with a short sword. Guy stepped in and went for a kick to the side but the man jumped up. He blocked a punch to his abdomen by Kakashi. He got hit in the shoulder though by an arrow that went completely through. Using that distraction, guy kicked the man down onto the ground. However the guy poofed away as soon as he hit. "Kawarimi." Kakashi said. They both turned and saw Naruto fighting the guy in kenjutsu. "Not bad for a brat." The man said. Naruto said nothing as he cut the sword the man had in half using the wind sword then slashed at his chest using the fire sword. The man jumped back in pain. "You brat I will kill you."

Before he could move though, Naruko jumped in front of Naruto and shot the guy with a multitude of arrows at him, too fast for him to dodge. The man fell dead as the twins panted abit. "Who the hell is he?" Naruto asked. Kakashi and Guy walked up. "He is Rio Watanabre, an A-Rank nuke-nin who is a kenjutsu user. Seems he underestimated you Naruto." Kakashi said. "So basically this went from B to A. Why does this happen in missions?" Naruko sighed.

The rest shook their heads before Kakashi searched him. He found a scroll which contained a message to kill the advisors. "Seems like whoever hired him wanted the advisors dead. I will send a message to the Hokage and the Daimyo to let them know if this." Kakashi said as he took out two blank scrolls and wrote the same message in both. He then summoned two dogs and had them deliver the messages to the Hokage and Daimyo, the Daimyo getting the scroll that Rio had. "Ok guys let's rest then head out." Kakashi said. Everyone agreed.

XXXX

After a half hour break, the group headed out to the palace. They made it there in about four hours. There the team spoke with the Daimyo and told them everything. From there they were given a day to eat and rest before heading back. Next day the teams left and traveled via tree running. They made it to Konoha in three hours since Guy and Lee decided to challenge Kakashi and the twins. They had to comply when the two took off ahead of them since they had to arrive together.

At the gate, Ten-Ten and Naruko gave them a 'talk' as in beating them and not to do that again. Guy and Lee were dragged away to the tower where they gave the Hokage the mission report. "Good job Teams Seven and Nine. You will be paid an A-Rank pay. For now have the next three days off." Hiruzen told them. The two teams saluted him before getting their pay and heading home.

XXXX

The twins went to Ichiraku's with Kan and Lightning and told them of the mission. Ayame wondered if their luck was good or bad depending on how you look at it. The twins sulked as Kan laughed wondering the same. The three kids ate. Kan told them that he might be getting a better prosthetic leg but might still need the crutch. The twins wondered what he might do for a job. Kan wasn't sure. Afterwards the twins took Kan and Lightning home then headed to their place.

XXXX

**Mega-Lemon Warning (Will contain lots of detail, toys, group orgy with clones, and a lot of other things. No futa in this so everyone can be happy…)**

The twins are now in their apartment in their room. The sun was still out but they needed their fix which they can't get every day now. The two are on their bed naked and kissing each other with Naruko on Naruto. "So what do you want to do for break?" Naruto asked. Naruko put on a thinking pose. "Hmm fuck today and tomorrow then train the last day." She said with a giggle. Naruto smirked as he spanked her ass. "Naughty big sis." Naruko smirked as the two started kissing again.

Naruko went down kissing Naruto's body before reaching his cock and stroking it. It was now seven and a half inches long and three inches thick now. Naruko licked the head before licking the shaft. Naruko's body stayed the same but her breasts and nipples became firmer. Her ass got a bit bigger though. Naruto moaned as his sister sucked his balls and stroked his cock. "Nee-chan…" He panted. Naruko giggled before licking up then putting the head in her mouth.

She sucked slow but with some force. Naruto moaned and groaned as he rubbed her head. "Yeah suck my dick." He smirked as Naruko sucked more in. She played with his balls and gently massaged them as she bobbed her head on his cock. Slurping noises came from her mouth as she used much saliva as she could. Naruto grunted and came into her mouth as Naruko sucked all of the tasty treat. "My turn."

Naruto took his cock out of her mouth as he put her on her back. Naruko giggled before Naruto opened her legs then licked her pussy lips. They were puffy like always. Naruko moaned and panted as Naruto licked hard but slow over the lips using his whole tongue. She gripped the sheets when he did that. He gently opened the lips then licked inside before putting his tongue inside her and moved it around. Naruko moaned as Naruto's tongue moved around inside her. He then took his tongue out and licked her clit that was now sticking out.

He gently sucked it as he rubbed her pussy before adding two fingers. He fingered her as he sucked, swirling his tongue around the nub. Naruko grunted and came quickly. No matter how many times he did this she still wasn't used to it. She panted and moaned when Naruto didn't stop after he drank her juices. He now had his tongue and three fingers inside her as he used his other hand to rub her clit. He fingered and tongued her fast making her grunt and move on the bed. "Naruto…" She moaned as her little brother ate her out. She came again in less than five minutes from the first orgasm, this time squirting into Naruto's face. He drank all her juices.

Naruto then climbed over her and kissed her deeply, their juices mixing. Naruko licked her cum off his face before they giggled. "Hmm what is next?" Naruto asked. Naruko giggled. "For you to fuck me." Naruto stood up with a grin. Naruko smirked. "Come at me bro." She spread her legs more before he went between them and slid his cock into her. Naruko moaned as Naruto started to fuck her nice and hard. "Oh my nee-chan is always tight." Naruto said. Naruko moaned as their sexual areas made lewd noises.

The bed started to rock with their movements as Naruko held her legs up. Naruto kissed her neck as his cock slid in and out of her faster. Naruko was very wet. His curved cock rubbed against her inner walls, rubbing along her g-spot making her moan more and arch her back. Naruto kissed her again as he kept a good rhythm. "Mmm wish we were older so we could have some kids." Naruto said. "Ooh my little bro want to get me pregnant?" That made Naruto harder as he blushed then started to pound her pussy. Naruko screamed in pleasure as her little brother fucked her.

"Yeah bro fuck your big sis. Get me pregnant." She screamed. The bed was really rocking now as their skin slapped together. Naruko tightened around his cock as Naruto was deep in her, both cumming together as Naruto gave his sister a creampie. The two panted from this. Naruto kissed his sister with tongue as the two held each other. They broke it after a while and panted looking at each other. "Hmm cowgirl?" Naruto asked. Naruko giggled as he went onto his back with her on top.

She spread her legs and grinned on him before she started to bounce on him. Naruto looked between her legs as he watched his cock slide in and out of her as she kept bouncing. Naruko played with her breasts and nipples while Naruto rubbed her ass and spanked her. She moaned from that and rode him faster. "Ride me nee-chan." He giggled making her arch her back as she rode him more.

Lewd sounds are heard throughout the room as the siblings fucked their brains out. Naruko looked at him with a face full of lust as she rode him hard and fast, the bed springs creaking under them. Naruto thrusted up making her scream and moan. He kept thrusting as she bounced, both doing an opposite rhythm where when she came down he went up and vice versa. They passed the point and came together again, Naruto filling Naruko again.

**(Clones and more clones. Might get a tad confusing. Sorry.)**

The twins panted before Naruto smirked as he made a clone. Naruko blushed but grabbed the clone's cock and sucked it as she rode her brother again. Both of the Narutos moaned as she pleasured them. "Is that cock nice and sloppy?" The clone asked. Naruko nodded as the clone took the cock out then got on the bed behind Naruko. Naruto laid her on him then spread her ass. Naruko gasped and looked behind her as the clone got down and slid his cock into her ass. Naruko smiled as she moaned feeling the second cock go into her deep. "Mmm having my little bro in both of my holes is great." Naruko moaned as the two Narutos started to fuck her. She loved the feeling and thank Kami for shadow clones.

The Narutos fucked her hard and slow before picking up the pace. Naruko moaned as Naruto sucked one of her nipples, massing the other as the clone spanked and massaged her ass. The two fucked her faster as Naruko had the fucked stupid look on her face. Then the two Narutos started different rhythms; Naruto being inside and the clone out then fucked her that way. Naruko arched her back from the new sensation then couldn't hold it. "I'M CUMMING." She screamed as she tightened around the cocks. Naruto and his clone came deep in her also filling her. Naruto kissed his sister as the clone panted and spanked her ass making her jump. Naruto giggled and smirked.

Naruko panted as she sat up as the clone rubbed her from behind and Naruto rubbed her from the front. She then made a clone herself as it appeared on the bed. Naruto smirked and grabbed that clone then sat her on his face. He licked her pussy making the clone moan before the Narukos started to make out. That made the Naruto clone nosebleed before fucking her again. Naruko moaned in her clone's mouth as the two had a tongue war while the clone moaned from Naruto eating her pussy, he in turn fucking Naruko again.

The fourway was full of various sounds as they all panted, the Narutos rubbing the Narukos' nipples and breasts. Before long all four cum together. Naruto cleans the clone on him and spanks her ass. She jumps and rolls onto the bed. The clone behind Naruko slides his cock out of her. A trail of cum oozes out of her asshole. Naruto then flips Naruko onto her back as Naruto spreads her legs. He then makes the Naruko clone lie on Naruko in a 69 position with her ass in the air. The Naruto clone gets behind the Naruko clone and slides his cock into her making the clone moan.

Both of the Narutos spank their Narukos making them moan and start licking each other while the two boys fuck them fast but gentle. That made them moan more as the girls ate each other out, sucking each other's clits. The Narutos fucked them for five minutes before pulling out and having the girls suck them. Naruto plays with the Naruko clone's head while his clone rubs the Naruko clone's ass. They then slide out of their mouths before going back into their pussies and fucking them again.

The four moan from their fucking before they all cum again, the Narukos eating each other out and drinking the mixed cum. The Naruto clone sits up the Naruko clone and makes out with her as Naruto sits his sister up and makes out with her. He then turns her around as Naruko and her clone start kissing each other. Naruto makes a third clone as this one stands on the bed. The Narukos grab that clone's cock and suck it together as the other two Narutos start to fuck them again. The standing clone moans as he plays with their hairs. The girls moan from that as they take turns sucking his shaft and balls. The best thing about this? When they dispel the twins will gain all of their memories.

The small orgy goes like this for a while, a miracle the bed hasn't been destroyed yet. The smell of sweat and sex lingers in the air as the girls moan from being fucked and having a cock in their mouths. The boys smirk at this as they fuck their lovers; the bed sheets stained with white and clear liquids. They only wash them once a month since they like the smell unless company would be over which is only when the people in their circle of trust comes over.

The group moans as they all cum, the Narukos getting covered in cum as their pussies become full once more. The five pant as they giggle. "Hmm…" Naruto thinks before making a fourth clone. This time the Naruto who are attached stand up with the Narukos and stand on the floor. The two spread the Narukos legs as the two other Naruto clones get in front of the Narukos. They both slide into their pussies already filled with cock. They scream and moan loudly, the Narutos wondering if the sound proof seal might break or something. The Narutos hold their Narukos in the air as the Narukos lean onto their Narutos behind them.

Naruto kisses his big sis before all four move together sliding in and out of the Narukos. The girls moan from that, their pussies stretching from having two cocks in them before the guys pick up the pace. The Narukos are now bouncing on their cocks, their breasts bouncing with them; both cumming already as their brothers keeps bouncing and fucking them. Their legs in the air as their ass cheeks slap against the hips behind them before the boys cum together.

They aren't done though as they keep fucking them this way, the girls already lost in the pleasure of double penetration in their pussies. Right now they are a babbling mess before they get spanked. "Now girls keep up with us." Naruto says making the clones snicker as the Narukos nod dumbly. They fuck them for five more minutes before they cum once more, the girls' pussies dripping with lots of cum. The clones in front of them slide out making them moan as the Narutos behind them set their legs down and hold them up. "You girls ok?" They nod slowly. "Want to suck some cock?" They nod slowly again.

Naruto chuckles before doing a water jutsu on them with cold water waking them up. "Koi what was that for?" Naruko asks as she looks at the real Naruto behind her. "To wake you up." He said before the girls and bent down with a cock in their face. The girls grab the cocks and lick them as the boys behind them fuck them again. Naruto looks at their dresser and opens the top drawer. Under the underwear are some toys for his sister they got when they went into an adult store. He grabs two dildos that are different sizes and length then tosses one to the clone that is fucking the Naruko clone. Naruto uses the other and shoves it into Naruko making her moan as she sucks harder. The other Naruto clone does the same with the Naruko clone and gets the same result. Now the guys are fucking their Narukos in their pussies, asses and mouths.

The six moan and groan before another orgasm hits, this time all clones dispelling making Naruto and Naruko orgasm hard from the information they received. The two collapse on the floor from pleasure before they cuddle together, Naruko doing the BCJ on herself with whatever energy is left as Naruto takes the dildo out of her before the two pass out.

XXXX

Next Morning.

The two sibling love birds wake up together on the floor, both moaning and groaning. Naruto looks at the clock as it reads nine am. "Mmm that was a fun night. You ok nee-chan?" Naruto asks. Naruko nods moaning as Naruto kisses her neck gently. "Mmm bro…let's go shower ok?" Naruto nods as he helps her get up. They hold each other as they walk to their bathroom, never separating. In there, Naruto turns the water on as warm water hits them waking them up. They scrub together as they clean their bodies but the movement makes them heat up again.

"Fuck me Naruto-kun." Naruko says as she leans on the shower. Naruto grabs her ass and fucks her again, both moaning from the friction with privates are making. Naruto holds his sister up and kisses her deeply as he moves his hips. Naruko kisses him back as she moans. "I love my little brother." "I love my big sister. Just wish we were older so you don't have to use the birth control." Naruko laughs and moans. "I know. We have to wait."

They stay in the shower for five more minutes before cumming again. "I love filling my sis." They giggle at that before stepping out and drying, still connected. They brush their teeth then go to the kitchen and eat some cereal with Naruko on Naruto. "So still want to fuck today nee-chan?" Naruto asks. "Yeah we have nothing else to do so why not?" Naruko says. The two finish up before heading back to the bedroom.

**Girl on girl on guy part.**

Naruto turns Naruko around on his cock and holds her then kisses her before fucking her again standing up. "You know what would be hot? You fucking yourself." Naruto says. Naruko giggles but moans since Naruto is still fucking her. He holds her up and bounces her as her breasts bounce too. "Damn bro. You have way too much stamina." She moans and whines and pants making Naruto giggle. "So do you sis but I guess I am too good." Naruko couldn't disagree as her brother kept fucking her before cumming again. "Want me out?" "Not yet but turn me around." Naruko said.

Naruto did before they went to their dresser that had the top drawer still open and they see the two dildos on the floor. "Heh forgot about those." Naruto said. Naruko chuckles before she takes out a strap-on dildo then puts in on herself, Naruto quickly taking himself out before going back in once the strap is secure. The two sit on the bed before Naruko makes a clone. She guides the clone onto her lap facing each other as she slides the dildo into the clone, the dildo being abit bigger than Naruto but he doesn't mind. The clone moans as she is filled.

Naruto slides back with them on him as he leans on the wall. Naruko then starts to bounce her clone making her moan. The clone pants and moans as Naruko licks her breasts making Naruto twitch in Naruko making her gasp from that. Naruko plays with the clone's breasts as the clone does in return, now bouncing on the dildo. The two look back at Naruto. "Like what you see little bro?" They said in a lustful tone with moans and pants mixed in. Naruto winks as he thrusts up making Naruko moan and the clone also. They pinch each other's nipples before they start to make-out together.

The clone then cums into the dildo as Naruko kisses her neck, still bouncing the clone. "You have to cum twice now." She said making the clone shiver and nod. Naruto leans up and grabs the clone's ass and helps her bounce while kissing Naruko's neck. That makes her moan as she licks the clone's breasts. The clone sees this and cums again in short time. "He he seems like your clone likes seeing me kiss your neck." Naruto giggles. "Well it is my weak spot…" Naruko moans softly. "Want to fuck her standing up?" Naruko nods as they turn the clone around.

The three stand as Naruko holds onto her clone and kisses her neck. The clone moans as the twins move as one and fuck her. Naruko moans gently but the clone moans loudly as Naruko kisses her neck more and plays with her breasts. The dildo slides in and out of the wet hole as the twins pick up the pace, making the clone moan more while Naruko pulls on her nipples. That makes the clone cum again and dispel making Naruko cum from the information she got. Though Naruto doesn't stop. He fucks his big sister as she moans before the two cum again, Naruto filling her up again.

**Mega-Lemon end. Three thousand words. Hope people are happy.**

The two sit on the bed panting as Naruko does the BCJ again. "More?" Naruko asks. However there is a knock at the door. "That means no…" Naruto says. The two separate as she goes and cleans his cock. Naruko then makes another clone and as it clean herself while Naruto goes and gets dressed. He closes the bedroom door and goes and opens the front after taking the seal off. "Hey Kan. What's up?" Naruto asks. "Not much. Just thought I would say hi. Got the new leg and thought if you wanted to walk around." Kan said with Lightning on his head. "Yeah sure let me and sis get dressed. Well better than this." Naruto said. "Alright." Kan said. Naruto goes back to his room as Naruko is still naked with her clone eating her not. "Hey Kan is here." He said in a whisper. Naruko gets wide eyes and dispels her clones, shivering from the info. "Good info?" Naruko smirks before she gets dressed and Naruto changes clothes. Afterwards the two walk out then join their friend on a walk.

XXXX

Some days later.

The twins and Kakashi are now in the Hokage tower. It is midday and they returned from an easy C-Rank mission. "Ok so what do you guys want now?" Hiruzen asked. "Actually me and Naruto wondered if we could check out Uzushiogakure since we found some info in the library." Naruko spoke. Hiruzen and Kakashi look at one another. "You sure?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah it would be great to see our old village, or what is left anyway." Naruto said. The Hokage and their sensei nods in approval before the team leaves and heads to the gate, the twins wondering what they would find.

**Over six thousand words. Not going to do the twenty thousand mark. Would take too much time to do. Hope people like the lemon and all the raunchy scenes. *Jiraiya is in the corner crying* Ok… I guess I broke him. Anyway leave me reviews. Got some bad news though. I won't be able to update for a while so don't expect some for a while. Won't have internet until I can pay again. Good thing I have job now. So it will be a while before I update. I will work on my stories so don't worry about that. Just be patient people. If you want read my other stories. But for now…**

**Laters.**


	7. Uzushio

**Finally the next chapter to this. I would have finished sooner but soooo many distractions… though if you are a gamer you would understand. This chapter will be long but not much action and more about the mission to Uzu. And I couldn't help myself but I gave them a bloodline of sorts. Oops… Well I hope my readers like it. Sorry for the ones reading Second Chance and BttS. I was halfway done with the next chapter of SC when the monkeys in my heads became demanding though no lemon in here. Same for the next chapter though there might be a small mini-lemon. However chapter eight will have- "DON'T SAY IT. Don't you dare say it." *Jiraiya screams* What? ULTRA-LEMON? *thunder roars as lightning flashes* Hey it works. *Jiraiya sulks* Sorry but that mega lemon seemed too short for me and I want to at least try a five thousand word lemon, maybe more… Anyways I will talk about something in the next AN so please read. It deals with future stories and other things. For now enjoy the chappy, I hope.**

**Songs of the Day: Hoedown by Zomboy, Invisible Bridge by Arkasia, Invasion by Captain Panic(exclamation point at the end), Lift Me Up by Rusko, and Bulletproof by F.F.D.P.**

Overprotective Obsession

Chapter 6

Uzushio

Team Kakashi is now tree running heading to Kiri, well near Kiri where the island of the Uzumaki clan is. The twins hope it is still there. After finding out some information some days ago they learned that their clan was wiped out except for some who ran away so their clan could survive. They knew that their mom was the only one in Konoha but wondered who else out there would be Uzumaki. They also learned the reason why the word 'whirlpool' is in their name. Turns out the island is surrounded by whirlpools which made them wonder how to get around them.

While they thought that the team makes it to the edge of the land of fire and stop when they see the island of wave. "You think we can find a boat here sensei?" Naruto asked. "Let's hope so Naruto. Come on let's go across the water." Kakashi said before all three water-walk. They see a bridge that is in the process of starting to be built but there are no workers. The three narrow their eyes at that as they make it to land then take to the streets of the village from the base of the bridge. From there they see why there are no workers.

The whole place seems abandoned and run down though they also see some people on the streets. "What happened here?" Naruko asked. "I'm not sure." Kakashi said. The three stayed close together just in case though they saw some children in ragtag clothes. A little girl came up to Naruko and looked at her. Naruko looked down at the little girl. "D-do you ha-have any fo-food?" She asked. It broke their hearts seeing this little girl forced to beg from this life style. Naruko pulled out a small scroll then unfurled it before unsealing a loaf of bread. She handed it to the girl. "Here you go little one." Naruko said.

The girl took it and smiled at her. "Thank you nee-chan." She said before running to a man and a woman who was holding a small child in her hands. The couple smiled at them. The three smiled back before they continued their walk. "We should tell Ji-Ji about this. Shouldn't the Water Daimyo be helping these people?" Naruto asked. "Yes but I don't know why he wouldn't. Let's find the boat and send the message when we find one." Kakashi said. The twins nodded as they went to find a boat to take them to Uzushio.

XXXX

It took them about an hour to find a boater. But they also found some good information about why the place became like this. A business man named Gato took control of the island almost a year ago and since then everything went down the crapper. Even the Water Daimyo has fallen prey to his schemes. When they found someone who would take them to the island, Kakashi sent a message via one of his nin-dogs. Right now they are on the boat heading to the island of whirlpools.

The man stops about a mile away from the whirlpools not to get sucked into them. "Meet us here in five hours. If we aren't back in that time, come back tomorrow at around the same time." Kakashi said. The man nodded since the three helped out with not only paying him for this job but also giving them food that would last four days until help arrives for the island. The three get off the boat and water-walk heading for the whirlpools as the boater turns around and heads home, wishing them luck.

The three make it near the whirlpools when the twins start making handsigns. They practiced them for some days and knew how much chakra to add to the jutsu. "**Uzumaki Style: Whirlpool Collision."** The twins yelled out before slamming their palms to the water. As soon as they did that, a whirlpool swirling in the opposite direction slams into one of the whirlpools surrounding the island causing a reaction in where the whirlpools cancel each other out. "Come on we have to run quickly." Naruto said before the three sprinted across the water.

Soon they make it to the island and land on the beach then look back to the see the whirlpool spinning again. "That was close." Naruko said. Naruto and Kakashi nod also before the three catch their breath then walk into the foliage that is on the island. The forest is dense and full of wildlife while the path that used to be on the forest floor is now almost completely covered up though there are still glances of carved stone under the growing plants. They also see some stone statues along the path, some weathered while other almost gone. They only saw two of them that were fully complete. On them is the Uzumaki spiral with another symbol on them.

"Why is the Senju symbol on here?" Naruto asked. "Well not many know or by now it is almost forgotten but the Senju clan and Uzumaki clan are very close. In fact the first Hokage married an Uzumaki named Mito." Kakashi said. The twins looked at him as they walked past the statues, not noticing that they glowed along with some others before going back to normal. "So the Senju and Uzumaki clans are or were allies?" Naruko asked. "Yes. So much so that the Uzumaki swirl is integrated onto the Konoha symbol." Kakashi said as he points to his forehead protector. "Wait you mean the swirl in every hitai-ate stands for the Uzumaki name?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded. That made the twins think before they scowled.

"So the bastards wear our symbol without even knowing it and yet treat us like trash. Makes me sick." Naruko said. Kakashi sighs but knows the Hokage will hear about this. The three stop though before the come upon and huge set of double doors. "Whoa." The three say as Naruto walks to the center where the lock is. "Hmm this looks like a seal of sorts. Didn't it say in the book the only way to unlock it is by using Uzumaki blood?" Naruko nods. Naruto cuts his hand before applying it to the seal of the door. From there a groan is heard before the lines of the door light up blue. Naruto walks back to the group as they watch the walls that are attached to the door are lit up also with lines waving around them. Even the pathway is lit up the same. They even notice the foliage on the walkway has disappeared and now the whole stone path is shown.

Suddenly another groan is heard before the sounds of the door being unlocked are heard. Then the doors open inward till they are wide open, showing the three the village of Uzushiogakure. The trio walks inside and they feel like they have stepped back in time. The village looks partially preserved though they see the last remnants of a battle take place. They see most buildings standing while others are either half broken or fully destroyed. They also see bodies everywhere though it surprised them that they all have skin and don't look like they are over a decade old. In fact it looks like they might have well died the week before.

The twins and Kakashi said a silent prayer to the fallen before walking around. They first check all of the buildings that are still intact. Inside each has what a family of four would want: a kitchen, living room, dining room with a table, and upstairs four bedrooms with an office. Kakashi noticed the twins having tears in their eyes and smiled wondering if they were thinking of how their lives would be if the Uzumaki never died off.

Then they found a library that somehow stayed intact. They walked inside and saw most of the shelves empty though there were some books. Seems like either most books were taken away from the village or the Uzumakis hid most. Some they picked up and saw that some had history about the Uzushio and the clan while others were kid books. They still took them though to read later on. They would only share with their circle of trust and no one else. The villagers would never have that privilege even if they begged.

After they left the library, they went and checked out some of the buildings that were either burned out or partially destroyed though some they sent a shadow clone to see if it was safe. Two buildings fell making the twins and Kakashi sweatdrop. They didn't find much in those buildings. Then they found a weapons shop though the place had seen better days. They headed inside but were disappointed when then whole place was cleaned out. They still searched though to find anything of value. Naruto found the forge and looked around. He saw some unfinished weapons on the walls and parts of the floor then spotted something that caught his eye.

It was a katana that somehow survived and was never found. He picked it up and saw that the blade was onyx black in color but the handle was ivory white. The sword had a glint to it when Naruto inspected it. Though he noticed there was a pattern on both sides of the blade showing multiple swirls on them from the top to bottom, some swirls in the shape of the Uzumaki swirl. He even noticed a fox head at the tip of the handle. He then tried to put some chakra into the sword and to his surprise the sword glowed blue as wind chakra pulsed through it. He stopped though as he then cleaned he sword and saw that the swirls had a blue glow in them now. Afterwards he found a sheath for the katana and slid it inside before strapping it to his right hip next to one of his cutlasses. Naruko and Kakashi came down and Naruto told them what he found. Kakashi inspected the katana and was impressed. "I heard rumors that Uzumaki were excellent blacksmiths and this proves it. You should have it inspected by Ten-Ten's father. He is the best blacksmith in Konoha." Kakashi said before handing the katana back to Naruto. "I know. I go there sometimes."

Naruko searched the forge for anything else and found a false section in the wall. She made sure to check for traps. She found one but it was rendered useless when she felt no chakra in the seal. "Hmm odd…" Still wanting to be careful though, she made a clone open it as she warned her brother and sensei. The three backed up near the entrance before the clone opened it. Nothing happened as they all breathed a sigh of relief. The clone puffed out before the three checked what was inside the hole. They saw some scrolls as all three took them out. Only the twins could open them but they told Kakashi what was inside. They are plans for making weapons using certain ingredients which would give each weapon different properties. There are even some that said regular weapons could be changed using certain metals and methods. Naruko even found a scroll that would make her bow and arrows stronger and better.

They packed what they could before the three walk out of the shop then head for the biggest building in the village. "I'm guessing this is where the leader would stay." Naruko said. The three walk towards the building before jumping to the sides from an attack. They turn to see some bandits behind them. "What the hell? How did they get here?" Naruto said as he takes out his cutlasses. He doesn't want to damage his new sword until he can have it checked out by a blacksmith. Naruko takes her bow out while Kakashi gets his tanto out. They each count fifty plus bandits.

"You know how long we have been trying to get in here? Thanks to you three we finally can." One said seeming to be the leader. The twins and Kakashi narrow their eyes before the other bandits brand their weapons. However only the twins and Kakashi notice the blue on the walls and doors turn red before the main doors slam shut then lock. The bandits turn to the door before looking at them. "What did you do?" The leader demanded but the three stayed quiet. The leader scowled before calling the order of attack. The other bandits ran to them but were stopped cold by black blobs coming from the ground and impaling some. The others backed up as the three are now in a full defensive stance.

More blobs appeared though these are white. But that wasn't the disturbing thing. At the end of each both black and white gunk type thing was the shape of a demonic head, each with four eyes. The black having red eyes and the white having blue eyes. Multiple tentacles appeared from each one before they all impaled every bandit either in the head or heart before the heart was pulled out and eaten. The twins and even Kakashi had to turn their heads from seeing that. The leader was now at the door though he couldn't escape, shaking and scared out of his mind. All the blobs came together before two big ones, one being black and the other white, attacked the man before devouring him.

"**Mmm it has been so long since we had a good dinner."** One said in a feminine voice that held power. The twins and Kakashi turn to the things with wide eyes. **"Yes it has sister though it seems we have been awakened from our slumber."** The other spoke in a darker tone with a masculine voice. The two creatures turned and saw the twins and Kakashi. The three put up a defensive stance again wondering if this would be their last day alive. The two creatures moved towards them, stretching their bodies until their heads were in front of the twins. The twins didn't know what to do.

The white one sniffed the air. **"Well brother it seems these two are Uzumaki by the scent of their blood."** The black one sniffed also. **"Yes it seems like they are."** He went and sniffed Kakashi. **"And this one has their scent around him. Must be their protector."** The three are now standing still as the two blobs are now facing the twins. **"Well are you going to speak?"** The white one said. "Uh… What are you?" Naruko spoke, slowly though since she was shaking in fear since in front of her was something not human. Naruto was quiet though he was trying to talk to Kurama who at the moment is very silent.

The two creatures chuckled. **"We are a lot of things. Though my brother is a creature of hell and I am a creature of heaven. I am Brightness or Akaru-sa." **The white one spoke. **"And I am Darkness or Yami. Yes she is light and I am shadow but you may call me Ankoku or Shadow."** The three nodded slowly. **"You may call me Hikari or Light."** The three nodded at that but said nothing. Hikari shock her head. **"Don't worry we don't bite. Well we do but not you guys."** The three sweatdrop as Ankoku shook his head. **"That was a bad joke sis. Now what are your names?"** The three shook their heads, breaking from their stupor. "I am Naruko Uzumaki." "I am Naruto Uzumaki." "And I am Kakashi Hatake." The three said.

"**Well Naruko, Naruto and Kakashi I am guessing you are wondering why we are here huh?"** Hikari said. The three nodded as they put their weapons away. **"Well think of us as what you humans call a Bloodline to the Uzumaki clan but at the same time we are also summons."** Ankoku said. That made the three go wide eyed. **"Yes it is true though we have been dormant for some time now after the battle that took place here. The Uzumaki was a very strong clan but even strength can be defeated by numbers. Though before that battle was lost, everything inside including us have become dormant and sealed which is why we have never been heard of before." **Hikari spoke.

"That makes sense though Naruto and Naruko are probably the only Uzumakis left." Kakashi spoke. That made Hikari and Ankoku look down. **"I see though tell us who were your parents?"** Ankoku asked. "Our father was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure. Our mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death." Naruko spoke. **"Kushi-chan made it out? But wait what do you mean was? What happened?"** Hikari spoke. The twins look down. "She was killed during the sealing of Kyuubi being put inside me." Naruto said. "Both were." **"I see. Sorry for your loss. So that is why I felt his aura around you. How is Fluffy by the way?"** Ankoku spoke. "Fluffy?" The three asked. Kurama was grumbling inside Naruto after hearing that nickname. **"Ah yes Fluffy. We gave him that nickname a long time ago. He always hated it though. But we can talk about that later since it seems like the prophecy might come true."** Hikari said. "What prophecy?" Kakashi asked.

"**Did you know it is very rare for Uzumaki twins to be born? Let alone one being a girl and the other a boy. See before me and my sister became bloodlines and summons, we hated each other. You know Dark and Light can't be in the same spot though one can't survive without the other." **Ankoku spoke. **"But after millennia of bickering and fighting we got tired of it. Though we came to an agreement after one night in the bedroom."** Hikari said with a perverted giggled. All three blushed hearing that, more the twins than Kakashi.

"**Anyway, after that we decided to fight together but also wanted to help the human realm out. I found one man but that went south a couple of different ways. It wasn't until the earth changed after a big event where it became like you see now. When the Sage of Six Paths had his sons, we choose the one that gained both body and mind from him which he later made the Uzumaki clan. We became summons at first until we became very close to all Uzumakis that we kinda merged with them in a sense. Basically they could use our powers but not us. Think of minions that are like us. Very hard to explain though you saw before we merged."** Ankoku spoke.

"**That is basically what he meant but inside that building behind you will have everything explained to you. Now since the time of the Uzumaki we could only be summoned but there would be a day when a twin girl and boy would be born that we would become bloodlines to them. It seems that day is today since we are feeling ourselves being pulled in you. I will go into Naruko."** Hikari said. **"And I will go into Naruto. We will tell you how to summon us after you head inside the building. Yes Kakashi-san you can come also. Now I hope Fluffy made some room because I am going in." **Ankoku said before both were drawn into the twins.

The twins gagged as the two beings went inside them through their mouth, nose, eyes and ears. They got onto their knees as they felt like their bodies were going to be pulled before the pain stopped. The twins gasped as Kakashi checked on them. "You two alright?" He asked. The twins nodded. "They could have warned us…" Naruko said as they both stand up. **"Sorry Naruko-chan. Guess we should have."** Hikari said. That made Naruko jump. Naruto wondered why he heard her too though. **"The reason you can hear her is because we share a mind link. Now time to see Fluffy."** Ankoku said. Naruko jumped again hearing Ankoku. "Uh can you do that later? Right now we need to do what you said." Naruto said as he felt a headache growing. Said headache was being caused by Kurama who really didn't want Ankoku there.

"**Right we can do that later brother. Though I can't believe how perverted you two are. Wow me and bro should try that sometime." **Hikari said with a perverted giggle as she looked through the memories of Naruko and Naruto. "What are you doing looking through my memories?" Naruko asked. **"Sis, do that later when she gives you permission. Though we can't really help it since we are now one." **Ankoku said. "Right." Naruto said before looking at a confused Kakashi. "Sorry sensei. Our new tenants are talking with us." Kakashi nodded before the three saw the double doors of the main building open. A blast of air came out of the place as the three coughed from the dust.

The three walked inside as they saw the place barren except for some desks and chairs here and there. "So where to?" Naruko asked. **"Head straight and there will be another set of double doors."** Hikari spoke. The three walked straight until they saw the double doors then pushed them open. The doors revealed a set of stairs that went down, the steps illuminated by candles that lit up themselves. The team walked down the steps wondering what was at the end.

XXXX

After thirty minutes of walking down the steps, making many turns in what felt like a labyrinth and avoiding some traps, the trio is now in a huge room deep underground of the island. "So in here is something that will reactivate the Uzumaki bloodline?" Naruko asked. **"Yes. Just walk to the center, do a simple jutsu and after drawing some blood from you both the bloodline will be active again."** Ankoku spoke. "Why does that sound more complicated than it really is?" Naruto said. Hikari and Ankoku sweatdropped. **"It isn't, though tell Kakashi-san to be near the doors." **Hikari spoke. The twins did as Kakashi stayed by the door.

The twins walked forward until they saw lines going around the room along the floor, walls and ceiling. **"See the markings on the floor? Stand where the feet shaped symbol is then cut your palms before doing the signs we will show then slam them down where the hand shaped symbol is and hold it until we say so."** Ankoku said. The twins nod as they take their sandals off and place them in a scroll. They shiver from the coldness but walk to where they need to be and stand at the spots. They cut their palms with a kunai before doing the twenty handsigns they need to do in a quick succession. **"Seal Release: Awakening."** The twins yell out before slamming them onto the floor over the symbols.

Suddenly the whole room lights up in a blue hue where the markings are. The twins feel a strain as the blue color glows bright. Outside everyone can see a huge tower of light coming from the island before some people around the Elemental Nations fall in pain. Then just like that the light disappears and the people are back to normal. In the room, the twins are on the ground panting. Kakashi runs to them and kneels near them. "You two ok?" He asked. "We are fine sensei. Wonder if it worked." Naruto said.

Just then Ankoku appeared from Naruto's left shoulder while Hikari appeared on Naruko's right shoulder. **"This answer your question?"** Hikari asked. Naruto dumbly nodded. Before anyone could say more, a door opened the opposite of where they came in from. Everyone looks in that direction. "Uh what is in there?" Naruko asks. **"That is the archive. Everything and anything Uzumaki is in there. Well I hope."** Ankoku said. That made the three look at him in confusion before the twins put their sandals back on and the three walked in that direction.

"So since we did that, we can summon you whenever now?" Naruto asked. **"Yep. You don't have to use chakra or handsigns to have us come out. Remember we are bloodlines now. Just think it."** Hikari said. The twins nodded before all three finally make it to the doorway. They gasp when they see a huge vault like room full of riches, scrolls, weapons and other artifacts. "Wow…" The three said slowly. Then Naruko remembered something. "Sensei how many hours have we been in here on the island?" Kakashi looks at her. "More than four. I know we only have less than an hour before the boater comes again so let's find what we can in twenty minutes before leaving. We can come another day here. I wouldn't be surprised if there is a strong security seal around here."

The twins nodded before they made some clones. Now ten groups of them stand in the room. "Ok guys let's find anything useful we can take with us. We don't have much time. Meet us here in twenty minutes." Kakashi said. The clones nodded before they each took a random direction. **"Forgot how useful clones can be. Been a long time since we have seen any."** Ankoku said. "Ankoku since now we activated that, can either of you sense any other Uzumakis?" Naruto asked as they head for a section full of scrolls.

"**Ah yes we can. And we feel a lot of them though it seems like there are only twenty plus left in the world." **Ankoku spoke. "What if they use the bloodline for evil?" Naruko asks as she opens one of the scrolls which contains on how to make your own paper, ink, brush and other sealing techniques and necessities. **"That wouldn't happen. You see the bloodline will activate only if they will use it for good, especially the females. See only the males could get the Darkness bloodline while the females could only get the Brightness bloodline. Even though the Darkness is stronger, thanks to our little 'deal' per say, not even Darkness would allow to be used that way."** Hikari spoke. "You said you two are summons. Does that mean that Naruto and Naruko can't get any others now?" Kakashi asked as he looked at some weapons he found, one being a huge three pronged throwing star. **"Actually they still can. Even though we are, we are acting as bloodlines so they can still get a contract."** Ankoku said.

Naruto found a big scroll though it was empty inside. "Hmm a very big storage scroll. You can seal a lot in here. This will be useful." Naruto scrolled it back up before looking at Ankoku. "Say can you sense any Uzumakis nearby?" Naruto asked. Ankoku thinks. **"The nearest one I sense is about thirty miles out."** "You mean there is one Konoha? Odd there has been no records except for Kushina-sama." Kakashi said. "That reminds me, you two knew our mother?" Naruko asked as she used the scroll Naruto had to seal some other scrolls she found. **"Yes little Kushi-chan. We only met her until she had to leave when she was around four. She was a feisty little girl though but very cute. I bet she grew up to be very strong."** Hikari spoke.

"She was. Only a small percentage knew she was a jinchuuriki but she hid it well. Though people feared her for her angry side. Boy does she get scary when she got mad. Something Naruko got." Kakashi said with an eye smile. **"Let me guess, Naruko's hair goes all tail crazy when she gets mad?"** Ankoku asked. All nod at that making the two beings laugh. "But I wouldn't change them both. They are unique in their own way. I even see them as my little siblings though technically I am their God brother. Just wish the council would stop plotting against them." Kakashi said. The twins sigh. "Let's forget about them right now. Say is there anything else we should know?" Naruto asked.

"**Oh right. We almost forgot. The Darklings and Brightlings. These little guys are a part of us. Think of them as our children though we made them a different way. Now the Darklings are all males. The Brightlings are all female. It should be simple who gets who. Now to summon them just call them by name. Think for abit. They will come to your mind."** Ankoku said. The twins think for abit. "Chainy." Naruto calls out. "Sunny." Naruko calls out. From the shadows a small little creature comes out holding a chainsaw with a potato sack on his body. His beady little red eyes look around till he spots Ankoku. "Master." The little one calls out. At the same time from the lights above a small ball of light comes down before it changes to a little creature that is the same size as the one Naruto called upon. She holds a tambourine with a white dress on her body and wings on her back. Her little beady blue eyes look around till she spots Hikari. "Mistress." They both bow.

"It has been a long time." Sunny said. "Yeah. Uh who are the monkeys?" Chainy asked. The twins and Kakashi look at him oddly while Ankoku and Hikari mentally face palm themselves. **"Chainy respect the twins. We have merged with them as you can see from us sticking out of their shoulders. We have been dormant for a while but the prophecy will come true. Now we would talk more but we have a deadline. We will see you two later ok."** Hikari spoke. The two gasp before nodding. "Yes ma'am." They said before disappearing in their own way.

"Well that was interesting but let's go. Twenty minutes have passed and we only have at least twenty more left." Naruto said. The rest nodded before they met up at the door with the other clones. Using the big scroll Naruto found, everything the clones found which included money, weapons, more scrolls, three summoning contracts which surprised the three and books were all sealed up before the clones poofed out and the three shushined to the top of the island. They stood in the center before they headed to the door.

After applying some blood the door reopened. They walked out as they turned to see the door close and lock. "Good mechanism." Kakashi said. The team ran down the stone path before they make it to the beach. There the twins do the handsigns before slamming their palms to the water and doing the jutsu again. "It would be best if you guys head back in. Don't want to freak out the boater." Naruto said. Hikari and Ankoku nodded before retreating. The three ran across the water before seeing the boat then get in it.

"So how was the island?" The man asked. "Found some interesting things. Didn't think there would have been bandits though." Naruto said. "Yeah that was a surprise. How did they get on the island in the first place?" Naruko asked. The three thought about it as the boat headed back to Wave, the sun setting. "Say is there a hotel we can stay at?" Kakashi asked. The man sighed sadly as she shook his head. "Sorry but all of the hotels have been closed down thanks to Gato. You three can stay at my place till you want to leave. It is the least I can do after the money and food you gave me and my family." The man said. "Thank you." Kakashi said as the boat motor hummed along the water.

XXXX

Next Day

After spending the night in the boater's home, the trio head home to Konoha though they look around the village one last time before heading out. They will come back but with more people to clean up the place and get rid of the cockroach. They took to the trees and hopped along them. "So how do you think Ji-Ji will take our bloodline?" Naruto asks. "He might freak out though he has seen a lot. Not sure." Naruko said. "It'll be fine guys. Don't worry the Hokage won't freak out. Just hope the council doesn't get wind of it." Kakashi said. "They better not." The twins say as they keep running.

In some hours, they make it to the village and after greeting the guard they head to the tower. In there the three are standing in front of the Hokage desk with only the Hokage inside. "So how did everything go?" Sarutobi asked. "Well the village of Wave we did not expect to be in those conditions Hokage-sama." Kakashi spoke. "Yes I read the note. I also sent one to the Fire Daimyo. Still waiting for a return message. How about the island?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well we made it inside after doing the jutsu we found. Most of the village inside is still intact though we saw the bodies of the fallen and some buildings destroyed." Naruko said. "We didn't expect for bandits to arrive though. But we REALLY didn't expect two beings to defend the village." Naruto said. That made Sarutobi raise an eyebrow. "Beings?" He asked. The three looked at one another before looking at him. "You want to see them?" Naruko asked. Sarutobi looked at them with confusion on his face.

"Guys come on out." Naruto said before Hikari and Ankoku came out. **"Greetings."** They said. Sarutobi was wide eyed now. "Ji-Ji?" The twins asked. Sarutobi said nothing. "And he broke…" Kakashi said. The three waved their hands in front of his face and snapped their fingers before Sarutobi broke out of his stupor. "Huh? Uh well this is interesting. So what are they?" Sarutobi asked. **"We are Light and Darkness. We are also their bloodline. The Uzumakis have a bloodline that has been dormant from the time of that battle so long ago. Until yesterday when the twins reactivated it."** Hikari said. **"It is difficult to explain so we might be a while."** Ankoku said. The two spoke to the Hokage telling him what they told the twins and Kakashi.

After an hour or so, the two finished. "Wow. That is a lot to take in. Didn't think the Uzumakis had that kind of bloodline though I understand why Kushina never showed one though she can keep things like that a secret. And you say there is another Uzumaki in the village?" Sarutobi spoke. **"Yes. He is nearby in fact. He probably had his name changed though. If you would like you can join us." **Hikari spoke. Sarutobi nodded. "Yes that would be great. Now did you guys find anything else?" He asked.

Naruto pulled out the scroll that is on his back. "We found a lot though right now it is a jumbled mess." He opened the scroll before unsealing the items. On the desk and around the floor are all the items they brought with them. Money was everywhere though the Hokage wasn't going to take any of it. Some scrolls were on the desk while others where in other areas of the room. Weapons also littered the floor and desk. "Forgot how much we took… and there is still plenty left." Naruko said. The twins made some clones and resealed the money and weapons back into the scroll while some cleaned up and put the scrolls in a pile.

The three picked up three scrolls. "Though these are the most interesting items here." Kakashi said. Sarutobi gasped. "Those are summoning contracts. I didn't know the Uzumaki had any. Well they were and still are secretive." He said looking at the twins. **"Yes the Uzumaki have contracts though you only grabbed three. They actually have five. The ones you are holding are the Chameleons, the Eagles, and the Dragons. The other two are the Dolphins and the Chimeras. We would be a sixth one but as we said we are bloodlines though our contract, if anyone else wants to use us as summons, is locked away. Only we can get to it. Now if you two want you can pick one of the contracts. Though be wary of the Dragons. They are stubborn and can get aggravated easily, especially not being used in over three decades. Well some are ok."** Ankoku spoke.

Kakashi looked at the scroll he was holding. "So this is the Dragon contract? Wasn't this lost?" Sarutobi nodded. "Those were the rumors though there were rumors of Dragons being seen almost forty years ago. Guess the Uzumaki had them. Now we know why they were never seen again. Good thing too. Not sure how the other nations would be if they got their hands on the contracts. For now I will let the twins keep them but they can't keep them at their apartment. Would you two want the manor of your father?" Sarutobi asked.

The twins look at each other then at him. "Would that be a good idea? We don't know who might be watching us. And if the council gets wind they would want answers." Naruko spoke. "Maybe we can keep the scrolls and other items there and use the manor as a getaway spot. The civilians don't bother us as much as before but just to be on the safe side. So it would be a good idea but we won't live there yet. Just to use the manor as a safe house of sorts." Naruto said. Naruko agreed after thinking about what he said.

Sarutobi wondered about what he said. "Well that is a good idea. Alright we can go with that plan. Though would you want to use one of those contracts or the one your father had?" The twins look at him. "Which one did he have?" Naruko asked. "He had the Toad contract." Sarutobi spoke. The twins thought about it. "Well even though we respect our father we would like to go down our own path." Naruko started. "So no offence but it would be best for us to sign with one of the others. Besides you already have a contract Ji-Ji and so does Kakashi-sensei. We don't know about Neko though and Kan isn't a shinobi anymore. We don't really trust anyone else right now." Naruto finished.

Sarutobi sighed sadly but nodded. "_'Jiraiya won't like this though I guess I could tell him about them. Soon anyways.' _Alright if that is what you want then I am fine with that. Now what else did you find?" For the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon, the six talk with one another.

XXXX

After they talked, the four walked out of the tower and headed to where Hikari and Ankoku told them where the other Uzumaki is, though Hikari and Ankoku are inside the twins again. They head to the weapons shop called the Black Dragon and walk inside. There the twins greet Ten-Ten who is bored out of her mind. "Hey Ten-Ten. Didn't know you worked here." Naruko said. Ten-Ten looked at them. "Hey Naruko. Hey Naruto. Hi Kakashi-san. Ho-Hokage-sama." Ten-Ten stammered out the last part before bowing. "Nice to see you Ten-Ten. Is your father around?" Sarutobi asked.

Ten-Ten stood up straight and nodded. "Yes. Let me go get him." Ten-Ten walked out as the others looked around the shop. Ten-Ten came back with her father in tow who is a burly man with square glasses, a handle bar mustache, a white shirt and black pants with a blacksmith's apron. His muscles bulged out as his brown skin glistened with sweat. "Hello Hokage-sama. How can help you?" The man asked. "Hello Hirasoshi-san. Actually it is these two that need help." Sarutobi pointed to the twins.

Xan Hirasoshi looked at them. "Ah the Uzumaki twins. Are your swords in tip top shape?" Naruto nodded. "Yes Hirasoshi-san but we aren't here for that though there is a sword I want you to look at." Naruto slid out the black katana and presented it to Hirasoshi. Hirasoshi gasped as Ten-Ten looked at the weapon with awe. Hirasoshi took it and inspected it. "So she did finish it…" He said in a whisper before clearing his throat. "Ten-Ten go tell your mother to prepare some tea. I have so much to talk about." Ten-Ten looked at her father before nodding and going to her home behind the shop as Hirasoshi lead the four to his home.

XXXX

At the living room, everyone is sitting with Ten-Ten, Xan and his wife Meiko across from their guests. Xan has the sword on his lap. "This sword was made by my aunt though last I saw it she was still working on it." He looks at the Hokage. "Sorry I lied but I changed my last name when I first entered the village when I was in my teens. Since Uzumakis were still feared back then I thought it would be best to change it. I am sorry I never told you." Sarutobi put his hand up. "I understand Xan. I won't hold it against you. Please continue."

Xan nodded. "Yes well my aunt was the best blacksmith of the time. Better than me though she taught me everything I know. She was working on this masterpiece at the time. I never knew what happened to it but now I know. This metal is special. In fact it is only found on the island below the whirlpools. Very hard to get to." The twins and Kakashi nodded in agreement after seeing the whirlpools. "But if you can get some you have to know everything about it. Otherwise the metal will be unusable." Xan looked at Naruto. "Take care of this sword son. This is an Uzumaki heirloom now." Naruto nodded before Xan handed it over to him.

Naruto looked at Ten-Ten and sweatdropped. "You want to hold it Ten-Ten?" Everyone turned to her as they saw her with stars in her eyes looking at the sword. Ten-Ten nodded though Naruto wasn't sure now. "Ten-Ten you better not do anything rash." Meiko said as she sipped some tea. Ten-Ten looked at her with a blush. "I know kaa-san." Naruto then handed the sword to her. Ten-Ten looked at it as she held it. "This is one of the best katanas I have ever seen. No offence tou-san." Xan chuckled. "Trust me none of my swords can come close."

"Hirasoshi-san just wondering, did you feel anything yesterday?" Naruko asked. Xan looked at her then thought about it. "Now that you mention it, I fell after I felt some pain but only for a few seconds. Why?" The four look at one another. "Well yesterday we reactivated an old bloodline." Naruko said. Xan gasped. "You mean?" The twins nodded. "Ten-Ten don't freak out." Naruto said though it was in vein since she was still looking at the sword making everyone sweatdrop.

The twins shook their heads before Hikari and Ankoku came out. Xan gasped as Meiko looked at the two creatures. "So what you said was true?" Meiko asked. Xan looked at her. "Yes. Though I guess seeing is believing." Xan looked back at the two beings. "But you two don't look like the old ones." **"That is because we are the main ones. I am Hikari and he is Ankoku."** Hikari said. Xan gasped again. "But I thought you two couldn't be merged?" **"Yes but that was because no Uzumaki twins were born with one being a boy and the other a girl until now." **Ankoku said. Xan nodded. "So then the prophecy will be true?" The two nodded.

"I have been meaning to ask, what prophecy?" Kakashi asked. Hikari and Ankoku look at him then sigh. **"Well we have some time to waste. It was written after the Sage of Six Paths passed on. Basically he knew the Juubi might return but didn't know when. It wasn't until some hundreds of years later that a gypsy got a vision of what the Sage said. At first it was just a rumor since not many people believed in psychics though the story was still passed down. It wasn't until about a millennia later that another gypsy got the vision but with more to it. She said that it was someone from the Uzumaki clan and that it was twins, one a boy and the other a girl. That story was passed down the Uzumaki family. Though the only times twins were born were three times, twice being girls and once being boys." **Hikari said.

Halfway through the story, Ten-Ten started to listen to them and was intrigued. It wasn't until Hikari stopped speaking that she noticed them sticking out of the twins shoulders. She screamed. "AH WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS COMING OUT OF YOU SHOULDERS?" Everyone looked at her oddly. **"Nice of you to join us girly though not polite to scream."** Ankoku said. Ten-Ten blushed as she looked down. **"Now how did you like the sword?"** He asked. Ten-Ten looked at him. "It is very remarkable though I guess it belongs to Naruto though. Here." She said as she gave it back. Naruto took it then put it in the sheath.

"So then does this mean Ten-Ten is half Uzumaki?" Naruko asked. "No Ten-Ten is our adoptive daughter. I can't have any children sadly. "Meiko said. "Oh sorry." Naruko said. "It's alright." "By the way we also found some plans to make weapons and upgrade them. We even found some unfinished ones and some materials." Naruto said as he took out the big scroll. He opened it and took out the scrolls that contained the plans then took out the materials. Xan checked them. "These metals are the same as your sword. Do you want me to upgrade the cutlasses?" Xan asked. "Yes. Also sis wants her bow and arrows done too." Naruto said.

Naruko opened the plans to upgrade bows and handed the scroll to him. Xan adjusted his glasses before reading. Ten-Ten looked at them but couldn't read them. "Hey why can't I read them?" She asked. "You have to have Uzumaki blood to be able to read the scrolls. It's a failsafe should the scroll be stolen or lost." Naruko said. Ten-Ten pouted. Xan finished reading. "Well I can do it though it would take a while Naruko." He spoke. "That is fine. I can wait. Though Ji-Ji what are we gonna do about Wave?" Naruko asked as she looked at the Hokage. "Not sure. Still waiting for the Daimyo's response. Though I know you three want to help but Wave isn't allied with us. We aren't sure who they are allied with." Sarutobi said.

The three sigh as Ten-Ten and her parents look at them. "What is wrong with Wave?" Ten-Ten asked. The six look at one another before telling them of what they say. After an hour, the mood in the air was heavy. "How can one man do that to a village?" Ten-Ten asks. "Those people…" Meiko said with tears running down her cheeks. Xan looks at the Hokage. "There must be some way to help. No way Konoha will sit back after hearing about this." Sarutobi sighed. "I know. I want to help but since I don't know who they are aligned with…stepping into enemy territory is basically like walking into a mine field. Each step could be your last."

Everyone sighed. "Wish we got more info. Maybe we could have learned who is building that bridge and maybe we can send help under the guise of helping building the bridge while investigating more." (I probably could have written that better.) Kakashi said. The twins look at one another before looking at Kakashi. "Sensei I declare to do a recon mission there." Naruko said. "I second that. Maybe we can say that Gato is wanted here and execute him on the spot." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded but then looked at Sarutobi. "Well we do need you to order it." Sarutobi smiled. "Ok then tomorrow Team Kakashi can go to Wave. But you will have to wait till I get the message from the Daimyo." Sarutobi said in an authoritive tone. The three nodded.

Hikari and Ankoku looked at them before remembering something. **"Xan we forgot to ask but have you used your bloodline yet?"** Ankoku asked. Xan looked at them in shock forgetting about that. "Wow I forgot too. No since I didn't think it was that yesterday but I forgot how to use it since it has been a while." The two nodded. **"Well all you have to do is think about it."** Hikari said. Xan nodded as he closed his eyes before opening them. He looked on his shoulders as he saw two black tentacles there the same as Ankoku but slightly different. Instead of four eyes there are two and they look fiercer than Ankoku though he knew Ankoku can change his look.

The two creatures look around before seeing Ankoku and Hikari. "Masters." They say and bow. They both look up. "So the prophecy has come true?" One asks. **"Yes. And these two are the twins told in said prophecy."** Ankoku said. The two creatures bow again. The twins chuckle nervously. "Please don't bow to us." Naruto said. "We don't like formalities anyway." Naruko said. The two creatures nodded before looking at them. "By the way, do each of them have names like you guys and the Darklings and Brightlings?" Naruto asked. **"It depends though they should be the same ones Xan got before the bloodline went dormant. Most are named but some rare ones have to be named."** Hikari said.

"Yep. These two are Jin (left side) and Gin (right side). Been a long time you two. Though where did you guys go after becoming dormant?" Xan spoke. "Well we went back to our realm. Though it was pretty crowded." Jin spoke. **"Oh yes it was. Though now it should still be since there aren't many Uzumakis left. Well that will change in the future."** Ankoku said. The twins blush lightly hearing that. "Anyway, right now we should put the rest of the stuff we found in a safe place. We will leave the unfinished weapons, the scrolls and the metals here since you would do better with them than us. Same for our weapons." Naruko spoke.

"What about the mission? Wouldn't it be better to have you weapons?" Ten-Ten asked. "Well I will still have my sword while your dad works on the cutlasses and nee-chan's bow. She does have a back-up bow plus we have other weapons." Naruto said. Ten-Ten nodded before the twins, Kakashi and Sarutobi stood up. "Well I guess see you in what two weeks?" Naruko spoke. "The mission might take longer so not sure." Kakashi said before the four left after dismissing themselves. The Hirasoshi family said their goodbyes before Xan and Ten-Ten went back to the shop and Meiko went to the kitchen, with Jin and Gin retreating back into Xan.

XXXX

After leaving, the four walked around the village. The twins followed their Ji-Ji until they walked down a path that is between the Inuzuka compound and the Hyuuga compound. "So is this were the manor is?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi nodded. They entered a forest before a huge clearing opened up inside. It was empty which confused the twins. They stopped after taking some steps forward. "It has been a while since I have been here last." Kakashi spoke. "Indeed it has." Sarutobi turned to the twins who are still confused.

"If you are wondering, the manor is here in the clearing but it is heavily protected. Right now it is invisible thanks to a seal made by your parents." Sarutobi spoke. The twins nodded slowly as they tried to wrap their minds around that. "How advanced of a seal is that?" Naruko asked. "Very advanced." Sarutobi and Kakashi said. "You might be able to find about it inside the manor or in one the scrolls you found." Kakashi added. The twins nodded. "So how do you deactivate the seal?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi turns before touching a certain area in the air. As soon as he did, a dome-like shape shimmered before it 'broke' revealing the manor. "The seal is still up but if I wanted to I could make it visible again. At the gate is another seal that uses blood which is where you two will apply yours." Sarutobi said though the twins kept looking at the manor making the men chuckle.

The manor is a huge three story house painted white with the Uzumaki swirls painted in various areas. On the front of it is a huge patio with double doors for the entrance. In front of the patio and surrounding most of the manor are flowers of various colors. The path to the gate is made out of hand-carved white stones with flowers decorating the sides. Surrounding the area around the manor is an iron fence with the gate towering over the twins. On both doors are the Uzumaki swirl and the Konoha leaf without the swirl pattern.

The twins walk up to the gate and see the seal over the lock. The two cut their palms before applying their blood to the seal. After that, the gate opens with a slow creak. The four walk in as the twins look around. From what they could see, the front yard had two fountains, both on opposite sides from each other. The pathway had an intersection that leads two other pathways to the backyard. The four walk up to the manor and onto the porch.

"So how do you two like it?" Kakashi asked. "It is very beautiful though why all the flowers?" Naruko asked. "Your mother liked to garden and this is her personal garden. There are flowers from many different places. They never withered because of the seal around the house." Sarutobi said. "By the way do we have to reapply our blood to the seal?" Kakashi asked. "I think so. You know how paranoid Kushina was. We can do that later. Right now let's head inside." Sarutobi said before the twins opened the door.

The four walked in and Hikari and Ankoku came out and looked around. Inside the home was just as magnificent as the outside. The living room is huge with two long sofas opposite of each other with a long coffee table in between. The wall opposite to the window has a huge landscape of the island of Uzushio before the war. At the far was is a fireplace with a picture of Minato and Kushina holding each other, Kushina being five months pregnant.

The twins shed some tears as they looked at the picture. Kakashi wiped one tear while Sarutobi had a smile on his face. **"Kushi-chan grew up to be a beautiful woman. Wish we could see her again." **Ankoku said. Hikari nodded in agreement before the four walked to the kitchen. In there are the best appliances a Hokage and kunoichi could ask for. The cabinets are oak wood with granite counter tops and matching island. "Wow I bet nee-chan would be jealous to see this." Naruko said with Naruto agreeing. "We can show her later though she might want to use them immediately…" Naruto said. The twins chuckled.

They then looked at Sarutobi. "Ji-Ji is there a safe here?" Naruko asked. Sarutobi nodded. "Yes there is one in the basement. Follow me." The twins nodded as they and Kakashi followed the Hokage. After opening a door past the kitchen, they walked down a flight of stairs. At the bottom, Sarutobi flipped a switch as the room lit up in light. In the basement there is a combination washer/drier along with an ironing board and a sink to one side of the basement. The other side or more like most of the basement had what looked like a second living room but with a single couch big enough for five, a love seat and recliner with a round coffee table in the center. On a wall opposite of the couch is a flat screen TV.

Sarutobi walked behind the recliner and hit a spot on the wall. That caused a doorway to appear as part of the wall next to him slid into the rest of the wall. It revealed a wooden door but the twins could see the multiple seals on them. Sarutobi turned to them. "The same as you did on the gate is the same here. Just apply blood and the door will open." The twins nodded as they walked to the door then cut their palms. They applied their blood onto the seals.

The seals glowed before disappearing into the door. The lock on the door was heard moving before the door opened with a creak. "We will stay out here since only family can go in there." Sarutobi said as he and Kakashi sat on the couch. The twins nodded before heading inside. The inside of the room looked like a small library with the walls having cubbies filled with scrolls. The wall opposite of the door has a desk that looks like it is bolted to it with a lamp attached to it. On the desk are four envelopes, one with the words 'From Father' on it, another with the words 'From Mother' on it, another with the words 'To Daughter-In-Law' and the last with the words 'To Son-In-Law'.

The twins picked them up though they blushed at the words in-law. Hikari and Ankoku snickered knowing why they blushed. Even Kurama did though he remained quiet but kept watching through Naruto's eyes. The twins first opened the letter written by their father. Naruto gently opened the envelope and took out the letter. Their father's handwriting is one of the best they have ever seen, each word and letter written clearly though they could tell it was rushed.

_To my children Naruto and Naruko,_

_By the time you read this you probably will know who your mother and I are. I want to say I am sorry for doing this to you both, even though Naruto would be carrying Kurama. I want the villagers to look at Naruto like a hero but something in my gut says otherwise. I really hope you will be seen as a hero and not a pariah. If you are my son then I am truly sorry. There might be a chance that the villagers will want to use you as a scapegoat since most humans are like that. I know I should have put family first but if I didn't do what I did then no one would have been left alive. You two wouldn't even been living in the village since after all no human can kill a bijuu. Your mother gave me an earful when I told her about what I would do but she knew I had to._

_Right now I am writing as much as I can since I am fighting Kyuubi at the moment. I also wish it was me writing this and not a clone but no one knew this would happen today. Kushi-chan is also writing a letter to you both right next to me though in clone-form also. She is very stubborn but I love everything about her. In the large drawer on the right of the desk is the journal that belongs to me and I want you both to read it. There is also another one that belongs to your mother._

_Naruto and Naruko I want you both to have my two greatest jutsus I created: the Rasengan and the Hiraishin. The Rasengan however is still an unfinished jutsu but I hope you both can finish it and make variations of it. The Hiraishin is completed though it does take a lot of training. The scrolls for the Rasengan and the Hiraishin are in the large drawer on the left side of the desk. There are also other scrolls that are from your mother but she is writing what they are about on her letter._

_I hope you two forgive me for leaving you both so soon. I am proud to say that I am happy to have been your father, even if it was only for some minutes. I wish Kushi-chan and I could see you both grow up. I know you both will make me proud in every way._

_Love,_

_Minato Namikaze_

_The Fourth Hokage and your father._

_P.S._

_Go ask Sarutobi about Jiraiya. He is your Godfather just in case you don't know. He is a very busy man so I am not surprised he won't be there a lot or if ever. He has a spy network to maintain. But when you see him, tell him to send you to Mount Myoboku. Tell him the Yellow Flash sent you._

_P.P.S._

_Also give him a swift kick in the nuts for me. He owes me. And another just in case he does never see you._

The twins smiled at the last part though they were crying as they read the short letter. They even saw some tears stains on the paper close to the end with some parts of the ink smudged. Hikari and Ankoku shed some tears as they read along. Kurama was quiet but shed a tear. However he didn't blame himself for taking their parents away from them. No that blame fell on one man, one person that he wishes to see die in the most painful and brutal of ways that will send nightmares to anyone who just hears about it.

The twins wiped their eyes as they looked at each other with a smile. They knew that their father loved them and wondered how things would be different if they both would still be here, though they really wanted to carry out his wish on their Godfather.

Somewhere in the elemental nations, a certain pervert felt a shiver down his spine and cupped his nuts but shrugged it off as he went back on doing his research.

The twins looked at the letter from their mother wondering if he should buy a cup and wondered what she wrote. They gently opened the envelope then took out the letter opening it. Her handwriting is the same as their father's though it had a different style. Her's letter was rushed also but was cleaner.

_To my Naruto and Naruko,_

_I don't really know how to start this since I was never good at writing letters but to my children, know that I love you both very much. Know that I am very happy to be your mother, even if it was for a short amount of time. The nine months you were both inside me were eventful but I won't write all of that in here. As I am sure your father wrote in his letter, he is the Fourth Hokage of the village. Even though I berated him I knew what he did was the only way to save the village and for you two to grow up and live your lives, even though jinchuurikis' lives aren't so great._

_Naruto, Naruko I hope you forgive both of us. We both really wanted to be in your lives but this circumstance messed it up for all of us. I can't think of a reason why Kurama would even attack. Yes even though he is a hard ass most of the time, he would rather leave the village alone than attacking it. I hope you can befriend him but don't use his youki Naruto. He would tell you the same and don't let anyone try to have you use it. It is toxic to humans though I have used it but on rare occasions._

_My children I hope your lives are going alright. I know Sarutobi will look out for you as will Kakashi who is your God brother and Yugao who is your God sister. If anything has happened then I am sorry. I really wish I could be there. I am happy to say that you brought me joy to my life, even if it was only for a short time. As Minato-kun probably wrote I am just a shadow clone like him but we both love you very much. Please don't hate us and hope you can forgive us if you do. We are sorry and hope we can see you both again when the time comes._

_Love,_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_The Red Hot Habanero, The Red Death and your mother._

_P.S._

_I am sure your father said this but my journal is with his on the bottom drawer. On the other one is some scrolls that contain my sword, the exercises to use the chakra chains and a twin-blade nagitana that I used also. There is also a scroll that has the Uzumaki fighting style though I am sure you both made your own. Also I hope you find your old clan village Uzushiogakure. In there is the history and everything there is to know about the Uzumakis. Make me proud my children. I miss you._

The twins are on their knees crying after reading the letter, both also seeing tear spots on the paper. Hikari and Ankoku couldn't also hold back their tears. Even Kurama was on the floor inside Naruto with his paws over his face. _**'That bastard will pay. I will make sure of it.'**_ He roared inside his mind before retreating into the darkness. The twins wiped their tears before standing up. They looked at both letters before putting them back in the envelopes and putting them in an empty desk drawer.

They then looked at the other two letters and blushed. "Maybe we should read them at another time." Naruko said. "Yeah. Let's check out the journals." Naruto said as he went and opened the bottom drawer on the right while Naruko opened the left one. Naruto pulled out two journals, both the same size and thickness though one is yellow in color and the other red with an Uzumaki swirl on the cover. Naruko pulled out the scrolls their parents mentioned. "Hmm let's talk to Ji-Ji and sensei about this. Maybe we can practice for a day before heading out to the mission." Naruto said. Naruko nodded before the two headed out of the room.

**Over eleven thousand words. Wow that was fun…NOT. My fingers and back… Meh. Hope everyone liked it. No bitchin about the Darkness being used as a bloodline. And it's opposite, who I forgot the name in the game and comics, also being one too. The next chappy will deal with a VERY altered Wave arc. I know I said I might not have done it but I don't think anyone has done it the way I will do it. Though the other wave arcs I have done have been very different also. Oh and no bitchin about making Ten-Ten's father a secret Uzumaki. Hello I am not going canon here… Any questions put in reviews or PM. Don't matter. Oh and I will let anyone help out in making Darklings and Brightlings. Just write a name that ends with a 'y' like the two in the story and what they wear and what they do. The two I wrote are obviously going to stay, though I should have described their abilities more… Next chapter then. I will pick the best ten Dls and ten Bls to use with Naruto and Naruko. Any other will be used by other Uzumaki or by the twins if it comes to it. Now to other things…**

**Here are my plans for all of my stories, even future ones. All will be split in parts though some will have more than others like Runaway having a part one, the trip, part two aka shippuden, and part three aka the after years. Same for TKG. OO won't have a trip unless I come up with something or people want me to do a trip. SC won't have a trip and will be three parts. BttS will also have three parts for the street racing fanatics like me. MDL followers check out the poll which will be up for two more days before I post the winning choice in a revised 'chapter two'.**

**Now after the two polls dealing with the one-shots, I will put one dealing with the trips of Runaway and TKG. Those will be up for three days so check them out. Now sometime in the future after I finish part ones of all my stories I will put up another poll. I am writing this now so you all know. It deals with what I am going to write. I wasn't joking about having twenty plus ideas in my head although now it is up to thirty… Two stories I will write automatically will be the trip in Runaway and TKG. The other three you can pick when I put up the poll. I will remind you readers later down the road unless I become crippled…or die. I WILL NEVER ABANDON MY STORIES. Maybe on hold but never abandon.**

**After I update BttS, I will dedicate my time to write the first chapter of each story or prologue depending on the story. (Sorry NanohaXFateXAsuna. Don't hate me for it please.) After that the updating will go in order: Runaway, TKG, OO, SC and BttS. Now my schedule will be like this from now on: Week One will be spent writing, updating and cleaning stories. Week Two will be reading other stories cuz I am SOOOOO far behind on a lot of stories I am reading. Week Three will be spend playing video games. (Gamers should understand here, since some of my stories will deal with game crossovers.) Then it restarts. Week one starts today and ends Sunday before week two begins.**

**I hope my readers understand. If not then I'm kinda with you since I don't understand myself sometimes. I will follow this schedule, if my will not to sidetrack myself doesn't falter. I wasted too many words. Sorry. Oh and next chapter will contain omakes dealing with the journal entries, the time when Ankoku sees Kurama and the other two letters. I would have done them now but thought all I wrote was more important. So until next time…**

**Laters.**


End file.
